Of This World
by Lute-y
Summary: When Lyra unwillingly sets off on her Pokemon adventure, she realises that the world is not what she expected in any way. She makes friends, enemies, and even falls in love. But does the one she falls for harbor the danger that she subconsciously desires? And does this world of unspoken darkness change her for the worst? Silver x Lyra. Drama/Angst/Adventure/Noir/Lemons later on XD
1. Chapter 1: An Assignment

**Hello! **

**This is my first Fanfic, so please go easy on me. **

**This is basically a Drama/Angsty/Romance/Adventure story based on the Soul Silver the Game. **

**Lyra is the main character, I believe she is rather bubbly in the Anime, but I have never seen it, so I cannot say with confidence that she will be IC. **

**It will mainly involve the romance between Lyra and Silver, but Ethan will be involved and such. **

**- Warning - **

**The Story will get quite dark. I like a bit of bloodshed and death (Yes, Pokemon and people die in this fic). **

**There is also swears and bad language :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokemon universe (God dammit!)**

**If you like love triangles there will be some of that, plus fluff and all that Jazz later on. Im BIG on slow burning romances. **

**The first chapter is rather slow, but it will pick up and get more interesting, I promise you!**

* * *

"Spee, spee, sppe" The light, muffled cooing from the family of Spearow which had recently taken a liking to the roof over her room roused her from her slumber. Her eyes opened slowly and she let out a quiet, groggy groan as the sunlight filtering through the blinds touched her eyes. It fell over her chocolate-brown hair which fell by her shoulders as she pulled herself to a sitting position on her bed. She pushed the quilt aside and rubbed her left eye as she let out a yawn, adjusting to the light. What time was it?

At that thought all the pleasantries of sleep drained out of her and she stood up with an excited jolt, as a child would do on Christmas day. She squinted at the sunlight as she hurriedly got dressed, pulling her red shirt over her black vest, before finishing off the look with her blue short dungarees. He hopped around the room as she put her knee length white socks on, then gently bunched her hair into two ponytails either side.

"Why didn't you wake me sooner!" she called down the stairs to her mother, as she dashed into the bathroom to quickly brush her teeth.

"Its a big day, I thought you needed the extra rest!" Her mother called back, smiling slightly as she sipped on a cup of coffee, placing a plate of toast on the dining table for her daughter.

"yourf knru irt wars an importernt dray" She mumbled as she brushed her teeth in record breaking time.

Her mother let out a one syllable laugh in reply as she watched her daughter fly down the stairs. She watched intently, as if crossing off a mental check-list.

"Don't forget your bag, Lyra." She said, handing out the rucksack on one finger as her daughter took it gently.

"Thanks, Mom. I'll be back soon, don't worry abut me too much." She said before shoving on her hat, grabbing a piece of toast and running out the door before her mother could reply.

The sound from the door slamming caused the Spearow to scatter from the roof, their shadows cast upon her path.

Professor Elm's lab was only a few doors down, so she quickly shoved the toast into her mouth, trying to swallow it as soon as possible before getting there, as not to seem rude. She was already an hour late, and was hoping the Professor would forgive her. Either that or she would blame it on her mothers incompetence as an alarm.

She looked down, noticing that he shoelace was not properly tied. She muttered an obscenity under her breath as she bent over to tie it in a double knot. Abruptly she felt an impact on the back of her legs which made her jump with a rather womanly squeal, she spun around and jumped around from toe to toe before realising it was a Pokemon, More specifically Ethan's Marill. He had fallen on his back and rolled sweetly to his feet.

"Marill, Marrrrrrill!" He squeaked happily, as she recognised Lyra.

"You have always been so easy to scare, Lyra." Ethan laughed as he walked over to her. "How old are you now? 17? You need to stop being such a crybaby" He watched Lyra's face redden lightly, and she crossed her arms in defiance.

"I was merely surprised! And you're no better yourself! Remember when we were kids, and we went ghost hunting in your grandmas attic? And you thought her Meowth scratching on the door was a -"

"Ok ok, I get it" He replied in a nervous tone, "and hey, I hear you have an assignment from Professor Elm! I'm glad your finally getting yourself known" He said, changing the subject.

"I know! And I get to choose a Pokemon to accompany me," She replied excitedly, before turning towards the lab. "Plus I'm already late, so I'll swing by your house soon, ok?"

"Sure thing, good luck Lyra"

"Thanks Ethan, bye Marill"

"Marill!"

She arrived at the lab, and opened the door. She had been many times before, but never to leave with a Pokemon. She had still not decided what to do with her life, training and travelling with Pokemon for years with the sole goal of defeating the Pokemon league seemed like a mountain of a task, and such the reason why she had left it so long.

But this was a simple task? The Pokemon was just for protection and then she would give it back, and then go back to her usual life, right?

She glanced to her left to see a red haired boy watching through the window, she hadn't seen him around the town before, and gave him a slight wave. But he totally ignored her and carried on looking at anything but her. She huffed awkwardly at his ignorance, then set her mind on looking for Professor Elm.

After exchanging pleasantries she sat with the professor, the three Pokeballs in arms reach. Her palms felt clammy at the thought, and she was almost shaking with excitement.

"... So we just need you to go to Mr. Pokemon's house and bring his 'discovery' back to the lab. I swear that man is always raving about something... But then again, he did further research towards Pokemon Eggs, so I would never doubt his abilities. The Pokemon will protect you, so please choose the one you're the most comfortable with." He gestured to the Pokeballs on the table and Lyra stood to view them. She had already decided in advance, and went straight for the Cyndaquil.

"Ah! Good choice. I've noticed he has quite a rash personality, so keep your eye on him" the Professor mentioned light heartedly, watching as Lyra released him out of the Pokeball.

She accidentally released him in the air and stumbled to catch the little fireball as he fell into her arms. The first thing she noticed was his warmth, he was like a little hot water bottle wrapped in fur.

"You're cuter than I imagined!" she said happily as she placed him on the ground.

"You're welcome to give him a nickname if you like. He has never had a trainer before, so I suppose this is a first for both of you."

"Oh, ok" Lyra squinted her eyes strangely as she searched her mind for a good name. But she was more or less blank. And the contorted look on her face gave the Cyndaquil no more confidence.

"How about... Flame?" She said proudly.

"Cynnn" The little fire mole growled.

"Oh, yeah... I guess it's a bit silly... what about Coal?"

"Cyn."

"Ummm, Char?"

"Cynnnn."

"Moley?"

The Cydaquil made a face at that name, followed by the professor.

"Well you obviously want something different..." She paused again, then the name came to mind. "Haku?"

"Quill!" He said nonchalantly, but secretly happy with his new name.

"Great, It's all settled. Mr Pokemon's house is just north of Cherrygrove city. There is a Pokemon Centre there if you need it."

"Thanks, Professor, I wont let you down!" She said proudly as she set off towards the door. She gave him a friendly wave before exiting the building.

She took a few paces towards her next route before bending down to Haku, who had been walking a little behind her.

"Well, I suppose you can stay out of the Pokeball if you like, Haku. You are my protection after all, best to keep you handy, huh?" She said, eyes smiling at the little tyke. Haku was obviously happy with this, and jumped next to her, seeming bit happier than before.

"So this is the famous Elm Pokemon Lab..." A voice caught her attention, and when she stood she glanced over to the lab to see that same red haired boy from earlier. It seemed his rudeness had given her a chip on her shoulder, and so in that moment she decided to confront him.

She walked over to him in a good pace before putting a hand on his shoulder to get his attention "Hey-".

"What do you want?!"

"Well – I – Um, just wanted to say-"

"Don't just stand there and stare! And get your hand off me!" He grabbed her wrist and knocked her off balance, causing her to fall to the ground. As she pulled herself up, Haku came to her side, growling at the boy.

"Ha! You're weak, And so is your rat of a Pokemon. Get lost."

Lyra was taken aback by his cruel manner, and scooped up the still growling Haku into her arms.

"You bastard, he's not a rat, and he certainly isn't weak!"

"Whatever, I've got nothing more to say to you. I suggest you leave me alone." A threat on the tip of his tongue.

"Fine! Enjoy your miserable life!" She spat, turning her back to him and storming off.

She had only just turned the corner and entered the route to Cherrygrove when she put Haku down next to the long grass, tears beginning to prick at her eyes.

"That Asshole. How dare he be so awful..."

"Cinn..." Haku chirped sympathetically, patting off the dirt from her socks.

"Thank you, Haku" She said with a fake smile before moving onwards, trying not to show her tears which were now falling down her cheeks. She wasn't giving Haku the best impression. _Ethan was right, I am a crybaby... _She thought as she glanced towards the path, which was overgrown with grass, vines and shrubs.

Suddenly Haku picked up the pace and dived into the overgrowth.

"Haku! Wait for me!" she called, trying to keep up with the little fire mole who was racing ahead, and nearly out or sight.

"Wait!" She called out in desperation as he disappeared from sight.

She stopped and looked around for him, but he was nowhere to be seen, and the isolation and chattering of the route suddenly found their way to her senses. She was alone, with possibly dangerous Pokemon and people nearby, and totally defenceless.

She wiped her face clean of her tears, but found that a branch has cut her cheek whilst running through, and her arm now had a mixture of tears and blood smeared on it.

"Perfect. This whole day has gone to hell..." She whispered, as she turned back as if admitting defeat. Already trying to compose in her head what she would say to the Professor. _"Sorry but not only did I not make it to Mr. Pokemon's house, I also lost your rare Pokemon!" _

_Great. This cant get any worse. _

She must have only taken a few steps when a screech was heard from above and a sticky, stringy web fell down from the trees, catching on her clothes and hair. Lyra let out a wail and quickly tried to peel the web from her, the strings getting caught on her fingers and sticking everywhere. She raised her head to find a Spinarak right in front of her face, its legs kneading the air in a creepy fashion. She was silent for a moment until she let out a terrified scream, trying to stagger around as it jumped on her back, and began feeding more web on her.

"Somebody help me!"

Over hear screams, she could hear Haku's cry, and suddenly felt the Spinarak's weight fly off her. She turned to find that Haku had tackled it and had hopped to her side, awaiting further instruction. He was obviously battle ready.

"Haku!" She cried happily, turning to face the Spinarak.

She pointed her finger towards the bastard and commanded Haku.

"Use Ember, now!"

"Quill!" He confirmed, as the flames busted from the holes in his back, and he sent an explosion of fire towards the attacker. The Spinarak immediately burst into flames, and squealed until it went silent.

"No!" Lyra shouted, pulling off her backpack and patting the flames from the small bug Pokemon. But it was no use, it was charred and had no signs of life. Lyra cupped her mouth, not wanting to accept that it was dead. "I – I didn't mean for this to happen... I had no idea..." She sighed and stood up. Haku was stood next to her, unaffected by what had just happened. It was perfectly normal. Pokemon battles often ended badly, especially at the hands of reckless trainers.

She had not expected to kill one though. The battles on TV had always look so fun and exciting, but of course as she realised now, where heavily monitored – and the Pokemon's health was always of paramount importance.

She looked down to her little Haku, who was pulling at her sock. She scooped him up and started to walk, leaving behind the smell of charred flash and death.

For the rest of the long walk to Cherrygrove Haku stayed with her. She carried the lazy Pokemon most of the way, deliberating often whether to put him in his ball. But she decided to keep him out. The last thing she wanted was for him to dislike her.

They fought through a few battles together. She was actually quite impressed with her skills to command, and had never expected it. It was almost like she was a different person in battle. She was calm, collective, tactical and above all careful. It was almost as if she made a secret vow to herself, never to let a Pokemon die by her hands again.

Haku was beginning to get attached to her too, even struggling and wailing when she left him with a nurse at the Pokemon centre in Cherrygrove, and tried to escape before he had been fully healed.

He had definitely proven himself to be a handful, and however much she liked her rash little Cyndaquill, there was always the relief that she could hand him back to Elm as soon as her assignment was complete.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think, and if you want any ideas implementing in future Chapters.**

**If I have made any mistakes with spelling or phasing, please let me know. **

**ALL COMMENTS ARE AMAZINGLY APPRECIATED! **

**COME ON! SPUR ME ON XD **


	2. Chapter 2: Repercussions

**The next installment :D**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon (boo hoo)**

**! Shout out to x Desert Rose x for the review. And yes, there may be Lemons ! Though this will be later on - Planned to be a long Fic you see ;)**

* * *

Dawn was beginning to creep up over the sky, the low light splashing the atmosphere with warm hues as the sun fell closer to the horizon. Route 30 had never looked so beautiful. The trees looked fresh, and the chirps and chatter of wild Pokemon was beginning to fade as they readied for a night of rest.

It had taken Lyra much longer than she expected to travel to Mr. Pokemons house, the soles of her feet were beginning to ache, as was her patience with the rather insatiable Haku.

Not only did he try to escape from the nurse at the Pokemon centre, he had also eaten his way through her purse. Seriously, this little fire rat could eat. And thus he did. Over five bowls of Pokemon food from the centre, the nurse even swallowed her words; Telling Lyra that they generally only eat about half a bowl whilst still young – Until she witnessed the little Tyke eat like an Arcanine.

She sighed, looking down at the fire mole in her arms. He had eaten so much that he couldn't keep up with her walking pace, and so insisted upon being carried – again. His belly was so full that she would have expected him to pop like a balloon if she were to drop him.

"You greedy thing..." She mused, looking up towards the darkening skies, knowing that she wouldn't make it home before it became completely dark. She'd have to call her mom and let her know she would be staying at the Pokemon Centre overnight.

"Quil..." Haku replied with a satisfied yawn, obviously very comfortable in Lyra's arms. She noticed he was trying to fall asleep, and so wiggled him awake. He grunted in irritation.

"Oh no no, I don't think so, Haku. No way are you falling asleep on me. You're here for my protection, remember?"

"Cyndaaa" He replied with a temper. He was obviously getting cranky.

Lyra sighed, "Just don't fall asleep yet, ok?"

He didn't reply, but snuggled further into Lyra's arms whilst keeping a vigilant eye open. Only time would tell if he could sleep with his eyes open. And knowing this little handful of a Pokemon, she would expect no less.

She soon arrived at Mr. Pokemon's house, and took a deep breath as she turned the handle. She hadn't met him before, and hoped he wasn't too strange, but being the fanatical, eccentric man everyone said he was; well, she wasn't clutching at straws.

She knocked loudly on the door then let herself in, looking around for him, but before she could plant eyes on the man he was already pacing towards her in a very excited way. He could move rather well for his age.

"Welcome! Welcome! Please come on in, Myra!" He said generously as he guided Lyra into the house with one arm, whilst using the other to close the door behind her.

"It's Lyra..."

The room was very warm and had a slight scent of Oran Berries which was always comforting. Haku almost immediately sprang form her arms, landing with a bump (Which simultaneously proved the balloon theory wrong, and that he was a rather selfish critter) and she watched him curl up without a moments hesitation in front of the fireplace.

She watched Mr. Pokemon scuttle over to his cabinet at the far left of the room, and she tilted her head to see another elderly man sat at the dining table. She was about to give her greetings when Mr. Pokemon appeared in front of her again, holding something.

"Ah!" He exclaimed quite excitedly, before thrusting the package into Lyra's hands. "This is what I want Professor Elm to examine for me."

"T-thanks" She said tentatively before feeling the curiosity surge through her fingers. She peeled back the blanket it was wrapped in to find a Pokemon egg nestled in the warmth. "Oh, an egg!" She said, trying to look surprised. _I would never have guessed... _she thought, keeping her rather bemused look to amuse Mr. Pokemon.

"This is not just any egg, Myra!"

"Lyra..." She said in a low voice, hoping he had heard this time. Though she was wondering whether he had seen through her false surprise, or was just used to everyone's general reactions.

"A friend from Ecruteak gave it too me, and I can guarantee that you wont find this type of egg anywhere near Jhoto! Professor Elm is an expert at identifying them, he has never let me down yet!".

"I'm sure he will" She said with a smile, appeasing the man's eccentricity.

An attention grabbing cough then sounded from the old man at the table, as he came into full view.

"Introductions?" He said quite confidently, gesturing to Lyra.

"Oh yes yes! Of course! I'm so sorry I forgot you were there over the excitement!"

Lyra rolled her eyes slightly.

"Myra, This is Professor Oak. He is a Professor like Elm, most say he is the authority on Pokemon. I must say, the man is impressive."

Lyra was about to correct him again, but she had heard a lot about professor Oak, and just let it slide.

"Pleasure to meet you." She said, shaking his hand gently.

"You too," He smiled, obviously unsure of her name at the moment. Maybe she should have corrected Mr. Pokemon again.

"I was just visiting My good friend here when he told me about your errand, I've always enjoyed meeting new trainers!"

"Trainer? Well... not-"

"- And this is your Pokemon!" Oak crouched down next to Haku, who was trying his best to seem asleep. "Cydaquils are quite rare, you should consider yourself lucky to have one."

_Have you ever owned one...? _She thought in sarcasm, stopping herself from saying it.

"He seems very content, and so well behaved."

_Well behaved?_

"I think I can understand why Professor Elm sent you on this errand, he must want you to carry out more research for him."

"Wait – What? Research?" Lyra stammered, realising something she should have much earlier.

Oak ruffled Haku's Fur before walking over to the door, holding out a Pokedex to Lyra.

She took it as if it might bite her, holding it up to read the print embossed on the front of the device.

"A Pokedex! I-I cant take this!" She said, holding it out to the professor with a shocked look planted upon her face. It seemed all the blood had run out of it.

"Of course you can! Please, I insist! Dont worry about it." He said, genuinely thinking she didn't want it, considering how much a Pokedex cost. Especially such an advanced model.

"No you don't understand, I -"

"I wont take no for an answer. And I must be heading out, I have stayed too long already! I need to get back to Goldenrod for my Radio Show. I have a feeling that this will not be the last time we meet, Myra"

And with that, Oak nodded his goodbyes with Mr Pokemon, grabbed his coat and swiftly left the house. Leaving her with the Pokedex.

She sighed. _Its Lyra... _She looked over to Mr. Pokemon, who had picked up a rather disgruntled Haku, holding him out for her to take.

"Doesn't look like this fatty can walk, let alone battle." He said, poking the fire mole's belly. Haku glowered lightly at his statement before Lyra quickly placed the Pokedex and the egg in her bag, and took her discontented Pokemon away from its next possible victim.

"I know. I've only had him half a day, and he has already eaten me out of house and home." Lyra said, not realising that she had said it in front of Haku, who hadn't heard her moan about the amount of food he had eaten yet. Let alone the money she had spent on him.

Haku's face fell with guilt, though his sad expression was made worse by the pain in his food-filled belly. And without warning, the little fire mole opened his mouth (or otherwise known as the jaws of vomit) and puked up all over Mr Pokemons floor. It splattered slightly on his pants, but this was over shadowed by his face of utter shock.

"Oh...Shit, I am so sorry!" Lyra stammered, her hand over her mouth in surprise. Though trying to hold back a highly amused laugh, so she bit her finger. Hard.

"Wow... Just... wow"

"I-I I'll c-clean it up right away! I'm so sorry, I had no idea -"

"Wow! I have never seen a Pokemon vomit before!"

"... Seriously?" Lyra stopped trying so hard and edged towards the door.

"Yes, yes, please feel free to go, Myra, I'll get this sorted out." Mr Pokemon replied, waving his hand in a shooing motion, before talking to to himself. "Maybe I should sample it, would be interesting to know what's inside a Pokemon's gut. Enzymes, Bacteria..."

"I'll be seeing you then!" Lyra said loudly, scuttling put of the door with her cheeks aflame.

She closed the door gently behind her before swinging Haku around to face her.

"What's wrong with you, Haku? Couldn't you have waited until we got outside?" She growled, anger laced in her voice.

But Haku just dangled from her hands, his paws on his belly, with a guilty look on his face. Her eyes softened slightly, and she actually felt a bit sorry for him.

"Never mined..." She said with a sweetened huff, placing him back in her arms, as she followed her route back to Cherrygrove.

*****Burp*****

"You pig."

* * *

The moon was starting to peer over the horizon, the creamy darkness of dusk was taking over, and the street lamps of Cherrygrove were lighting her path. She watched her shadow swing by as she passed each light, seeing the shadow of her Cydaquill in her arms. It was a strange moment. Almost as if today hadn't sunk in at all, but it was slowly dawning on her, and the thoughts fluttering through her mind were starting to make her stomach feel heavy with anticipation.

_Surely I could just say no... _She thought, as she waded through her reasons with a fine tooth comb.

_I mean, if I don't want to be a trainer, he cant make me be one. That's like forcing me to accomplish another's dream. Then again, I'm not even sure what my own dreams are... _

Lyra looked down at Haku, who was watching the path ahead from his vantage point in her arms. They were actually aching from carrying the chubby Cyndaquill for most of the journey, and felt she deserved a well earned rest after all the torment he had put her through.

Her eyes lit up as the Pokemon Centre sign fell into her line of sight.

"Finally" she sighed, bunking Haku up in her arms as she felt him slipping. "I'm sure your ready for sleep too, eh?"

"Quill!" He confirmed happily, raising his paws up in applause.

She was almost there when out of the shadows, someone raced into her, knocking her off balance. She fell onto her elbows, protecting Haku from the fall. The pain shot straight to her head and rang in her bones. There was nothing worse than hitting your funny bone. Especially both. On the ground. Under your own body weight.

Lyra hissed at the pain, but rose to her feet quite quickly, crossing her arms to rub both her elbows.

"What's wrong with you! Don't you watch where your going!" She shouted before looking up to see her assailant.

"You again? Cant you stay out of my way!" Silver replied, bawling his fists slightly.

"You slammed into me, you idiot!" Lyra spat, taking a step forward in challenge, "What's your problem?"

"My problem is with dim-witted dames like you, not looking where they are going!"

"Why were you running anyway?!"

"Is it any of your business?!"

By this point they had sized each other up, and could almost feel each others breath as they shouted.

"Well you just made it my business!"

"Ugh, why don't we settle this properly, Dame."

"Settle this how? And my name is not 'Dame' is LYRA. L-Y-R-A! What is it with men and my name?!"

Silver blinked in confusion about her last comment but retained his integrity, "I saw you got a Pokemon from the lab earlier. You remember, the fire rat?" He pointed directly at Haku. "I challenge you to a battle!"

Lyra stumbled backwards, taken aback by the challenge. "A... Battle?"

"Oh man, you really are useless! What type of trainer shies away from a battle?" He scoffed, mocking her.

Lyra bawled her fists, her knuckles whitening, "I'm not a fucking Tr -"

"Quill!" Haku squealed, jumping in front of her and accepting the battle himself.

"H-Haku...?" She stammered, before realising she could do nothing to stop him anyway. "Fine. Challenge accepted."

"Hah! This little rat has spirit. Shame about your trainer, You're obviously too good for her!" He teased as Haku's fire plumes erupted from his back. "Totodile, go." He said with ease, the water Pokemon appeared on the scene, battle ready.

Lyra tried to collect her thoughts, she had never experienced a trainer battle first hand. Sure she had fought wild Pokemon before, but this was totally different. With the backing of a trainer, a Pokemon was much more powerful and tactical.

And worst of all, she knew this was a bad match. Water against fire? Was this even wise, or was she leading Haku to the slaughter (though most likely leading himself).

The two Pokemon stood a few meters apart, sizing each other up. They were both growling deeply, the challenge lighting up their eyes, you could almost see the surge of adrenaline and smell the danger. Lyra's eyes quickly focused, as if someone new was taking over. The desire to win surged in her veins.

Both trainers took a breath.

"Ember!"

"Water gun!"

Haku was slightly faster, and managed to send out a torrent of flames before Totodile could douse it in water. Though the Pokemon, narrowly dodged the flames, retained it's stance and sent a blast of water at the flames.

Hot steam billowed over the makeshift battlefield like sauna steam, causing sweat to bead on Lyra and Silver's foreheads. Only adding to the thrill.

"Tackle!"

"Bite!"

Tototile launched towards Haku like a hungry lion, teeth bared, snarling wildly. Haku quickly ran in a circle, staying away from the sharp, serrated teeth of his foe. Quickly, he turned sharply, catching Totodile on the side and slamming him against the ground. Saliva licked out of the water pokemons mouth as he hit the earth, winded and trying to breathe straight.

Without command, Haku then charged again, knocking it over and over until blood spattered out of its mouth, dripping down the side of its face. Haku reared up to blast the foe with ember, the flames on his back raising and twirling with satisfaction.

"Stop, Haku. That's enough." Lyra Commanded, not wanting to watch the Totodile suffer like the Spinarak did.

With that, Haku's flames receded on his back, and he turned to face Lyra. A happy, buzzed expression plastered on his face, he raised his hands in a wave, wanting to be picked up. She walked over, ready to pick him up, when Silver's words stunned her with fear.

"Water gun, now!"

She watched as a high speed jet of water raced towards them both like a spear. With all her might she lunged forward towards Haku, just managing to scoop him up before it hit him.

Her ears rung and it felt as though the water jet had taken off a chunk of her body. It felt numb, and so very cold.

She looked down to see she was still intact, though soon confirmed by the stinging, tingling feeling erupted on that half of her body. She could hear Silver shouting at her, but it sounded like a blur. Slowly hear ears adjusted, and his voice was audible.

"- Idiot! Why did you get in the way? What the hell is wrong with you!? Do you want to be killed?"

"T - the battle was over!" She shouted, unable to hold her voice steady. "I told my Pokemon to stop, you had no right -"

"Those were not the terms of our battle! My Totodile was not about to give up, I DECIDE when he has had enough, not YOU!"

"He had his back turned! He couldn't possibly avoid it!"

"That's not my problem it's yours! If you withdraw your Pokemon, you put it in a fucking ball! Are you that stupid? Every trainer should know that!"

"I'm not a -" she stopped, realising that Haku wasn't like the hot water bottle he was before. He was... going cold.

She pulled him in front of her, watching the steam seeping from the vents in his back. His fire was going out... The water had managed to get inside him though the vents, and was killing him from the inside out.

"Haku!" She screamed, wiggling him to get a reply, but he had fainted, and his breathing was terribly shallow. "Shit! No!" she wailed, turning to run to the Pokemon Centre.

Lyra's scream hit a cord with Silver, he had never known anyone to protect a Pokemon like that. Was she insane? He put a hand out in a feeble attempt to stop her, but he quickly resisted and pulled it back, watching Lyra run off into the shadows, and towards the Pokemon Centre. He watched the heavy darkness, only disrupted by the odd street lamp.

_I'm sure i'll meet her again. And she will be a worthy adversary, especially if that Haku were to die. _He thought, trying to pull his thoughts back to his intended path. Pushing any concern into the back of his mind. He didn't come this far to succumb to any weaknesses.

* * *

Lyra almost crashed through the sliding doors of the Pokemon Centre instead of waiting for them to open. Luckily she was quite slim, and able to slip through. If she where any bigger, she would surely have a huge bill to pay in the morning. She raced to the front desk, tears stinging her eyes and stuck to her cheeks.

"Please! Help him!" She said, thrusting the almost lifeless Pokemon into the nurses arms.

"I'll do what I can!" The nurse said quickly, realising Haku's vital condition immediately, and rushing him into the healing theatre. The occupied light switched on, and remained like that for the next two hours.

After this time, she was approached by the nurse. She seemed unsteady, and reluctant to share any information.

"How is he...?" Lyra begged, knowing the news wasn't good.

"Were not sure if Haku will make it, Lyra." The nurse said softly, bending over and placing a gentle hand on hers. "We need to keep him until morning, it's difficult to assess the internal damage. Please, let me escort you to a room upstairs. You should get some rest too."

Lyra's looked to her feet, as if willing them to move. She felt magnetised to the floor.

Why was this so difficult? She couldn't wait to get rid of him earlier in the day. It was as if she could feel it. The bond. It was what trainers had always spoke about, and she had never imagined how strong it was.

And she wanted to be strong for him.

Slowly she rose to her feet, and went to her room.

She laid her clothes out to dry after the nurse took a look at her injuries.

Then she laid awake all night.

Wondering if she had lost her dream before it even began.

* * *

**HAKUUUUU ! XD**

**You'll see if he dies in the next chapter. **

**Let me know what you think!**

**All Reviews are amazingly appreciated! They keep me going =) **


	3. Chapter 3: Complications

**Next Chapter! WOOOOOOOO! XD**

**(I have edited Lyra's age to 17, just a heads up) **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! This will speed up substantially in the next chapter, I may even reveal an interesting twist... and lemons! :DD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon (Oh noes!)**

**! Shout out to my lovely x Desert Rose x Who is the only one to review on my first few chappies. You rule btw !**

* * *

It rained that night, whilst awake she could hear the rain tapping on the window of her room, and the distant calls from the Hoothoots which seemed disgruntled by the unexpected shower. The air smelt like dew, and the sun had only just inched above the horizon, blanketing the lands with a dull, pleasant light.

Lyra was sat outside the Pokemon Centre, her arms loosely crossed with her hands on her elbows. They still ached, and bruises were beginning to show. The low light made the bags under her eyes look more prominent, and her skin looked slightly pastier than normal; along with her hair which was rather dishevelled and untidy. Her hat was beyond repair, so she had placed it in the bin outside.

She walked over to last night's battle ground. The earth was scorched, and there where dents and mounds littering the earth. As her eyes graced over the spot where her little Haku may well have lost his life, she noticed something almost embedded in the mud. She walked over, picking it up. It was a laminated card. She wiped off the wet soil, flicking it off her fingers in one swipe of the air.

"A... Trainer card?" she looked closely at it through her muddy fingers, her eyes widening as she realised who's card it was. "So, your name is Silver." She mumbled to herself, a dash of rage filtering through her eyes as she looked at the picture of the red haired male. She had not noticed how striking his crimson eyes where until now, but all they filled her with was loathing. She slowly placed the card in her pocket, after a quick deliberation towards ripping it up in a huff, but she decided to keep it in the hopes that it may help her find the bastard again.

"Hey!" A small voice called, catching her attention. Lyra turned her head to see a young boy running towards her, a look of concern spread across his face. "Is your Pokemon OK?" He blurted curiously. "I was in the house just there, I saw everything through my bedroom window last night! I-uh... It was you wasn't it?" The boy pointed towards his house which was rather close by.

"Oh, yes, that was me... And, well, I'm sure he'll pull through." She said with a fake smile, bringing a finger up to her mouth. She wanted to spare the boy of the thought of her Pokemon possibly dying.

"That's great news!" he said exultingly, his expression changing. "I've never seen someone get in the way of a Pokemon battle before! I was sure that you were gonna die or something..." He trailed off slightly "Your Pokemon looked pretty hurt - " Lyra cringed slightly " - You were so brave!"

"Well, I was just doing what any trainer would do." It felt strange calling herself a trainer.

"I've never seen any trainer do that before. I'm a trainer myself, and I sure as hell wouldn't get in the way of my Rattata's attacks! He's in the top percentage of Rattatas you know!" He said with a proud smile "Well, all I can say is that took guts!"

"Thanks, but it would never have happened if I put him in his Pokeball."

"Well, at least you know now!"

"Sure thing." She said, trying to look positive. "So, are you really a trainer? Aren't you a bit young?"

The boy smiled and placed his hands behind his head, linking his fingers. "Well... yeah, Mom says I cant go beyond route 30... But once I'm old enough I'm gonna go on my own adventure! Then I'll thrash the elite four and become the Pokemon Champion! Me and Rattata are going all the way!"

"Wow, you have it all planned out, don't you?" She said with a small smile, picturing the boy as the top Pokemon trainer in the world was quite difficult.

* CRASH *

Both Trainers jumped at the glass-shattering clash coming from the Pokemon centre. Lyra turned around swiftly to find that a first story window had been smashed to pieces. Glass falling to the ground. At first she thought a Pokemon had flown into it, but in reality, it was quite the opposite.

Haku had jumped through the pane, and was now running towards Lyra at full pelt. Surgical wires where hanging from his body like tentacles, trailing along the ground.

"QUILLLL" He squealed desperately before jumping into his masters arms. Lyra's eyes watered as she splayed out her arms, catching him and swinging her little fire ball around.

"Haku!" She laughed, pulling him in for a hug. Her face then fell as she saw a nurse looking out from the window, followed by another running out of the main entrance. "You could have used the door!" she shouted towards the fire mole, before running over to the nurse. She pulled off the surgical wire from Haku, handing it back to the nurse, who obviously looked a little displeased.

"You have your hands full with this one!" she remarked in a happier way than Lyra expected. "Just warn the next Pokecentre you go in, ok? We don't want him destroying our other sites, especially as he grows bigger!"

Lyra suddenly imagined him as a godzilla-sized Typhlosion, burning down cities and eating people on a search for food. She quickly snapped out of it, shaking the nurses hand firmly.

"Thank you so much for all you've done, and don't worry I will. I'll have some money transferred through to replace the window."

"Quill!" Haku confirmed, as if thanking the nurse too.

"Well, I'm returning to my training!" the boy said from behind her. Lyra turned to face him, she almost forgot he was there. "I'm glad your Pokemon is ok! I'm sure he's in the top percentage of Cyndaquils too! My name is Joey by the way! Maybe we can battle sometime!"

"Sure, Joey, I'd like that. I'm Lyra."

"Nice meeting you, Lyra. And if you ever meet that red haired boy again, give him hell!" he said, punching the air in front of him.

Lyra's eyes hardened slightly. "You can count on it." Se replied, feeling the outline of Silver's training card in her pocket.

* * *

It was afternoon when Lyra and Haku arrived at Professor Elm's lab, the smell of home had never been so prominent and comforting. Yet that comfort soon drained to her feet and out through the cold floor as she noticed a police officer in his lab, and a rather beaten up Elm looking very dishevelled and upset. Ethan was next to him, with eyes of thunder of which she had never seen before. He looked as if he were going to commit a crime himself.

She ran over to him, shaking slightly.

"Professor Elm! What happened here?"

"Who are you?" The police officer said sternly, as if she were a suspect. "We are investigating a case here! 5 Pokemon have gone missing, not to mention the assault on Professor Elm." He took a closer look at Lyra, sizing her up. "Its common knowledge that the perpetrators always return to the scene of the crime..."

Ethan stood up defiantly, a fist bawled in anger. "How dare you! Lyra has nothing to do with this, she wasn't even in town! Don't you try and throw around such ridiculous allegations!"

The officer stood his ground, looking to Ethan as if he were an ignorant child. "How dare you speak to an officer of the law like that!" You could tell the officer was having a particularly bad day, and was trying to take it out through his job. Though his anger settled when Elm confirmed it with a confident nod.

Lyra had never noticed it until now, but her childhood friend had indeed grown up. It was the first time that she had actually seen him as the 17 year old man-to-be, and not some happy-go-lucky scared of the dark boy he once was. She was actually quite impressed by the way he stood up to her, so much so that she felt a small rush of blood fill her cheeks.

She looked away to hide it, noticing Haku playing with the one remaining Pokeball on the table.

"Anyway! Didn't I tell you earlier that it must have been that red haired guy!" Ethan replied sourly.

Lyra's stomach fell, and the blood soon rushed from her face, it made perfect sense, and she cursed herself for not realising. That Totodile could only have come from Professor Elm's lab.

"He was hanging around the lab all morning! I knew there was something off about him." Ethan continued, eyes still fixed on the officer.

The trainer card was burning in Lyra's pocket, but she couldn't bring herself to hand it in. Her hands shook slightly, and she felt like a criminal for withholding evidence. But she just couldn't do it. It was like a fire inside her wanted Silver for herself. She would never get the chance if he was imprisoned, not that he didn't deserve the slammer.

"Are you ok, Lyra?" Ethan said, putting a hand on her shoulder, snapping her out of it. All the anger had spilled out of him, and the look of concern billowed through his eyes. He had just noticed the bruises, and the cut across her face. "You look really hurt? Did you fall down some stairs or something?"

_Do I really look that bad? _She mused with irritation. She then waved her hands in front of her face, willing a smile. "Oh no no, please I'm fine, don't worry about me Ethan. I just had... A rough day, that's all."

"Well, If you say you're fine..." He trailed, looking at her sceptically.

"But I do know who you mean, I saw the same guy out there after I visited the lab yesterday." She didn't mention the fact that he had physically thrown her to the ground. She was sure that Ethan would take it upon himself to hunt the man down in cold blood. _Hm, what a satisfying thought._

"Well, I'll take this information back to the station. Ethan has given us a detailed description of the individual, so it should help our investigation along. Contact us if you find anything further to support the case." The officer shot one more look at Ethan, then swiftly exited the building.

"I hope they catch him." Professor Elm sighed, holding his head in his hands. "Those poor Pokemon, I dread to think what they're going through..."

Lyra lowered her head at that comment, guilt blooming in her mind. _Am I doing the right thing? Or am I just being completely selfish? They have a description anyway. Lets just hope I get to him first._

"Lyra?" Professor Elm questioned. She rose her head to look at him. "Did you get the package from Mr Pokemon? Through all that's happened, I'm afraid I totally forgot!"

"That's all ok, Sir, and yes I've got it here for you." She replied politely whilst putting her rucksack on the floor and pulling out the egg wrapped in a blue blanket. Luckily the Pokecenter was happy to keep it warm overnight. As she pulled it out, the Pokedex flopped onto the floor, raising the hair on the back of her neck.

"Oh! You have a Pokedex!" Ethan swiped it off the ground. "Ive always wanted one of these! Where on earth did you get it? Oh no way, its the latest model as well!" He looked like a child with a new toy. Flipping it over and rolling his eyes over every single detail.

"Professor Oak gave it to you, am I right? He can always spot potential in people..." Elm said, as she took the egg from Lyra's hands.

"Yes but - "

"You met professor Oak! You lucky girl!" Ethan nudged Lyra playfully in the ribs, not realising the extent of her injuries. She winced in pain, gritting her teeth, though managing to hide it from them both. She would have bit her finger, but she knew Ethan knew that was her way of suppressing things.

She nudged him back, harder. "Jealously doesn't suit you, Ethan." She laughed as he handed her the Pokedex back.

"Wow! This is interesting!" Elm announced, causing them both to look at him. "I have never seen an egg like this before! Thank you for this, Lyra, It'll give me something to take my mind off things."

"It was nothing." She said modestly, trying to act like it was a breeze. Haku was starting to get bored, pulling on Lyra's sock impatiently. She bent down and scooped the chubby Pokemon up into her arms.

"My, he seems to really like you, Lyra!" Elm said, adjusting his glasses slightly. "So... Why don't you take the Pokemon gym challenge?"

Even though she expected him to say it (Heck, it must have been his plan all along!) her stomach still flopped as he said those words. Was she really about to become a trainer? She almost felt a heave in her stomach as she handed her a Trainer card, all filled out with her details, including a picture her Mom took of her not too long ago. _So she was involved too... That sneaky woman, I bet she just wanted me out of the house! _She tentatively placed the card in her pocket, next to Silver's.

Haku was also excited, squeaking cheerfully.

"This is so exciting, Lyra! I already have a few badges, but I'm more than happy to escort you to Violet City if you like, I even know a short cut." Ethan winked, and it looked like he wasn't taking no for an answer. Besides, it was much better than travelling alone.

"That sounds... Great! Thank you so much, Ethan. I'll get my rucksack ready, and we'll set off soon."

"Great, I'll do the same! You sure you'll be ok from here, Professor?"

"Yes, yes, boy! Don't you worry about me. You go right ahead."

"Thanks, Professor. Lyra, I'll meet you at the end of the town in twenty." He said as he walked towards the door of the lab.

"See you then." She said, watching Ethan raise his hand in a wave before exiting the lab.

* * *

She was waiting by route 29, looking back towards the town she had spent her whole life in. Her hands were placed upon the straps of her rucksack, whilst Haku stood beside her, taking in the scenery and smells. Knowing that this was the last time they would see New Bark Town for a long time.

Elm had given her a supply of Pokeballs and potions, as well as a fond good bye. Her mother was sad to see her go, but gave her some good advice, and even offered to save some money for her (but knowing her mother, she would just spend it on a new TV or something for herself, so she refused politely).

Her eyes lit up as she saw Ethan jogging towards her, both her and Haku giving him a welcoming wave.

Ethan felt his stomach flip slightly at the sight of her, he wanted nothing more than to grab her by her waist and pull her into him... To brush his lips against hers. Feel her...

But he knew she didn't think that way of him, not yet at least. This was the perfect opportunity. Maybe, just maybe she would fall for him in _that _way. Well, that was the plan.

"Hey! You ready?" he said between breaths, coming to a slow stop next to her.

"Ready as I'll ever be I suppose." She replied sweetly, taking a deep breath as she looked out towards their path.

"We should arrive at Violet city before sundown if we pick up the pace a bit." he mentioned as they began walking.

"Sounds good to me." The sound of a warm bed and worry free night sounded heavenly, hopefully she could keep up in her sleep deprived state.

"You know... Lyra..." Ethan murmured as they walked.

"Hm?" she replied, preoccupied with the thoughts of what the future held for her.

"Well... Y'know, you look really pretty in the sunlight. I um, well, what I meant to say is you've grown up... and well..."

They both blushed frivolously at his comment.

_Did he just? _She kept walking, her face flaring up. Before the incident at the lab, she had never been attracted to Ethan. But now, well, it was a tricky point. She grazed over his features with her eyes. How could she have not noticed his physique? He was handsome, and obviously he had been pulling weights recently, and training hard with his Pokemon (he boasted as much).

_Am I the reason he has stayed near New Bark Town all this time? _She felt like she was over estimating herself at that thought... but she couldn't help but wonder.

"Ah, um, thanks." She said genuinely, feeling oddly refreshed by the compliment.

He smiled back at her and she returned it warmly, butterflies flitting in her stomach at the thought.

Was this going be a more unexpected adventure than she first thought?

_Things just keep getting more complicated..._

* * *

**Yeah, I know this was a little slow, but I promise you it will be unending fun on the next, **

**I just needed to set the scene and add some info that will be used in upcoming content.**

**Please review / fave if you can, I love the encouragement ;) **

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :3**


	4. Chapter 4: Betrayal

**This chapter is twice as long as the last one, I just had so much I wanted to fit in it XD**

**and it was written with a dash of lemon, so have fun :3**

**- also a twist towards the end ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon (NOOOOOOOOOO)**

**Another shout out to x Desert Rose x ! your reviews are awesome XD**

* * *

Thanks to Ethan, they had made it to Violet City just as the sun was setting. Luckily, they didn't have any time to spare in Cherrygrove, much to Lyra's relief. The last thing she desired was to be harassed by townsfolk, asking questions about the battle she had outside the centre just a day earlier. She could feel her heart beating in her throat through the anxiety as they passed walked along the sandy paths. The less Ethan knew about that the better, and besides, the whole ordeal was terribly embarrassing... Almost shameful.

Along the way Ethan had given her invaluable advice, she was actually taken aback slightly at how experienced he was, and how confident he had grown. She had even caught a Pidgy and a Sentret – adding valuable manpower to her team. They both seemed quite well behaved Pokemon, and she was secretly praying to Arceus that their true colours would be nothing like Haku's. Just for the sake of her own sanity.

They looked out towards Cherry grove, the Pokecenter to their right. The town was uncharacteristically busy, especially since it was early evening. People were hurrying through with boxes, lights and decorations – it was almost like a busy merchant town. The cobbles on the paths seemed to amplify each step, causing the crowd to seem much more disorganised than they actually were. Everyone seemed happy, you could almost feel the good vibes in the sweet smelling air.

Lyra had Haku safe within her crossed arms, stepping to either side every now and again to let a flurry of busy people past. She placed him on the ground and brought out his Pokeball.

"I'll need to to stay in here, just for a little while anyway." She said pleadingly, watching as Haku crossed his arms in defiance.

"Cynnnn" he moaned.

"I cant have you causing trouble, Haku." She replied, putting her foot down.

"Quil..." he looked up, realising that he didn't have a leg to stand on. He knew he was a trouble maker.

"It wont be for too long, promise." She smiled as the red light beamed over to the Pokemon, enveloping him and transporting him into the ball.

"Well, Shall we?" Ethan said, raising his voice above the hustle and bustle. He gestured to the Pokemon centre, and took a few steps towards it. "I've booked us a room in advance, we can stay here tonight and enjoy the celebrations."

"Celebrations? - You knew about this?" She said, rather surprised, but also rather excited. It was as if she was already taken by the vibes. She caught up to him briskly.

"Yeah! You didn't mention it on the way, so I didn't either. Figured it would be a pleasant surprise!"

They entered the Pokemon centre, the noises from outside fading to a hum as the doors closed behind them. You could tell that Ethan was happy that he didn't need to raise his voice any more.

She smiled "Well, thank you, it was a surprise! So... What's happening here?" she replied curiously whilst Ethan took the Key card to their room from the nurse.

"Its the graduation day for the students at the Pokemon Academy, the residents really know how to hold a good celebration! Do you not remember going once when we were kids?"

Lyra looked at him blankly as they walked up the stairs "Oh! I – er – well..." She thought for a good moment.

"It's ok, don't strain yourself too much" He chuckled. "We /were/ pretty young."

"Oh, wait, yes! I do remember! There were fireworks, roasts, and even a parade!"

"You got it! We did have a good time that day..." He mused.

"I cant wait!" She exclaimed, jumping on the top step with a skip.

"It will be the perfect start to your adventure, Ly. If I could have held a celebration like this in your honour, I would. But we can always pretend that it's all for you..."

Her eyes softened as she waited by the door of their room, she had sneaked a peak at the room card. "Thank you, Ethan. You are such a gentleman." She said, courtesying in a silly fashion.

"Madam." He said in an accent, before grabbing her hand and kissing it lightly, returning the silliness.

He quickly swiped the card key, before pulling her into him with her hand and swinging her into a bridal lift.

"Ethan!" She laughed, kicking her feet lightly "Put – me – down!" She cried between fits of laughter as she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull herself to her feet. But before she could, he lifted her higher then flung her onto one of the two single beds in the room.

They both laughed as they had always done growing up. Lyra then got her footing, and lifted herself to her feet, looking around the room in disbelief. This was nothing like any Pokecentre room she had ever been in. It had a balcony, a flat screen tv, a mini bar and all sorts of nifty features.

"Ethan, how did you afford this?" She said, looking around the room with awe.

"Well, you pick up a lot of disposable income as a trainer." He said nonchalantly, placing a hand on the back of his neck.

"T-thank you, are you sure you don't want me to put anything towards this?"

"Very sure, think of it as your treat! We'll get a much better view of the fireworks from that balcony anyway."

by the time he had finished his sentence, Lyra was already hanging out of the balcony, looking down onto the street below. Form above, it all looked so much more organised than earlier. The smell of cooking meats rose up to their room, mixed in with the sweet scents of candy floss and berries. Even the air smelt like a jubilee.

"They look almost done with setting everything up..." She confirmed, the top half of her body still hanging out.

"It'll be starting within the hour." He replied, watching Lyra affectionately. He didn't want to let her move, but he felt a bit pervy just standing there and watching her in silence. "Why don't you get ready? I'm sure your mom made you pack something nice to wear."

He watched Lyra spin round, and he winked at her.

_No wonder she was insistent upon me taking that dress... _Lyra mused, walking over to her rucksack, picking it up. "She just loves getting herself involved, huh?" She said, rolling her eyes.

"Anything to keep you on your toes, Ly." He replied, walking over to her. "I'll get changed out here, you can go in the bathroom, ok?"

"Sure thing." she said as she walked into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Don't be too long, hehe! /women/" He said, trying to get a reaction.

"Once you get the lady in your room, all your gentlemanly natures go straight out of the window! /men/" She replied through the door, giggling to herself.

"I suggest you lock the door then..." Ethan replied quickly, scoffing to himself as he heard the lock click.

* * *

Lyra Stepped out of the bathroom, noticing the beats of the drums and upbeat parade harmonies from outside. Flutes, whistles, and stringed instruments, not to mention the cheers and happy laughs which echoed into their room.

Ethan stood up off the sofa in the corner of the room to greet her, he had been watching TV and she felt a bit bad about making him wait.

"You look... amazing!" he said with wide eyes, glancing over her features.

She was wearing a black evening dress, which fell just above the knee. The fabric was quite thin so it fit in her bag without taking up too much room. It had quite wide straps which fell by the sides of her shoulders. Her light brown hair was down, which also fell to her shoulders. She had over the knee socks on, similar to the ones she would normally wear, but were black with a white trim at the top. She also had a loose belt around the top of her hips, holding her three Pokeballs.

Ethan was wearing a white shirt with khaki trousers, his cap was gone, and he has slicked his hair back slightly. Though a few hairs fell forward due to the length of his fringe.

They both felt their stomachs swing, and blushed lightly.

"Oh! Thanks, you do too." she replied curiously, looking away slightly to hide her cheeks. "Shall we go?" she added, snapping Ethan out of his stare.

"Yeah, sure, great! Lets get going!" He said, rushing over to the door to hold it open for her.

She nodded in thanks as she stepped through before running down the stairs like an enthusiastic child. Ethan immediately took up the challenge, closing the door quickly and running after her.

He nearly belted into her, as she had stopped abruptly outside the Pokecentre. He stopped at the last second, nearly losing his balance. He was about to say something when she interrupted his breath.

"Its even more fantastic then I remember!" She sighed, looking over the celebrations. By now the sun had gone down, and all the buildings had strings of orange hue lanterns placed beautifully around them. Sprout tower had them on every floor, along with flowers and other intricate decorations. It was clearly the centrepiece building.

The monks of the tower where playing the instruments, obviously enjoying themselves. She couldn't imagine them getting much time to kick back, being monks. The towns people had all crowded round a parade, a huge Gyarados puppet being held with sticks by several people was dancing for the crowd to the music.

Paper confetti was being thrown over every direction like petals from a blossom tree.

"Hungry?" Ethan asked, his hand by hers, trying his utmost not to hold it.

Suddenly a Pokeball on Lyra's waist bust open, and Haku appeared in a flash of red light.

"QUIL!" He confirmed in reply to Ethan's question. He gave a short laugh, looking to Lyra who was picking the Pokemon up.

"I had no idea Pokemon could bust out of their balls like that!" She said, shocked but smiling as she turned to Ethan for an explanation.

"It's rare, but known to happen. Most say it's a sign of disobedience, but I think he's just used to being outside... And he's obviously hungry."

She realised then that it was the first time Haku had been inside a Pokeball since they had started their travels.

"Great, so I'm already teaching him bad habits..." she sighed, imagining him following her into houses as a Typhlosion, destroying valuables and doorways. _Instead of Haku, I should have called him 'Destroyer of worlds'... _She mused humorously to herself.

Haku jumped down from her arms and made a belay for the cotton candy stall, almost tripping people up in his attempt to get there as soon as possible. Lyra rushed over, followed by Ethan, giving their apologies to people.

Before she knew it, Ethan had bought the Pokemon a large cotton candy, the floss almost the size of his entire body. He was holding it gently and licking it whilst squeaking with happiness.

"Thank you, Ethan. You don't need to keep buying things for me you know!"

"Relax! Have plenty of spare cash, don't worry about it, Ly."

Through the course of the night they enjoyed the celebration, clapping along to music, watching Haku get all the attention he desired, and moreover savouring each others company. They had also knocked back a few drinks, enjoying the alcohol since it wasn't readily available in New Bark. It had been hours of fun, and she soon found herself dancing along with many others in front of the stage, it was coming to a close and the main attraction was about to begin.

All the graduates stood side to side on the stage, whist the head of the Academy gave each of them a diploma – cheers erupting for each one. People where shouting, whistling and applauding like they were changing the world.

After the diplomas where given out, they threw their hats in the air whilst everyone made as much noise as they could.

When the hats were falling, they whipped out their Pokeballs from within their robes, tossing them up into the air.

The flying Pokemons erupted from their Pokeballs, swooping around and making a fuss over their masters.

Suddenly the crowd began doing the same, and soon the sky was alive with birds. Some where even swooping down to grab confetti, flying upwards and dropping it one the crowd.

Lyra cheered before grabbing her Pidgey's ball and throwing it up, watching as it flew around with all the other birds, followed by Ethan's Fearow which seemed to dwarf the others until Faulkner's birds joined them in the sky.

"The fireworks are about to start! Come on!" Ethan shouted, grabbing Lyra by the hand and guiding her through the crowd. They used their free hands to withdraw their Pokemon, including Haku.

As they approached the stairs, Lyra asked Ethan to wait whilst she dropped her Pokemon off with the nurse before running back, and surprisingly grabbing his hand again. She thought nothing of it, but Ethan's knees felt a little weak.

"Lets go, Ethan!" she said, almost dragging him up the stairs. She must admit, she did feel a slight bit tipsy from the alcohol.

They bust into the room, Lyra flicking off her shoes and heading straight to the balcony. She had her hands on the metal, her arms almost straight as she leaned into them, as she waited with impatiently for them to start lighting up the sky.

Ethan smiled gently and accompanied her, his courage blooming as he placed his hands on hers from behind. She loosened up a bit and rocked gently backwards so she was further in his embrace. Ethans heart skipped a beat, and he soon pulled her hands back, his arms settling on either side of her waist. No words escaped their lips for the short moment before the fireworks began, and they stood in each others warmth for comfort.

Ethan took in a breath, about to speak when a rocket whizzed up suddenly, sending a blast of neon colour into the creamy dark sky. The boom was louder than Lyra expected, making her jump slightly, but he held her closer as more and more darted into the sky, becoming a cacophony of bangs and wondrous colours. They fizzled and snapped, children were holding sparklers in the streets, and the whole night was alive with sparks and flares. The smell of warm gunpowder had over powered the once sweet smells, and hazy smoke was starting to rise gently into the sky, reflecting more colourful lights.

Ethan then loosened his grip on one of her hands, gently placing his on her waist, whist the other pulled her around to face him. Surprisingly, she placed her free hand around his neck, feeling his soft hair at the base of his head.

She pulled slightly, but he needed no guidance, and kissed her passionately. Her warm, soft lips feeling like silk against his. She pulled her other hand out of his, matching it with the other, pulling him deeper into the kiss.

Their legs shook gently and their bodies hummed, she bit his lip softly and he licked hers before placing his hands around her bum, almost feeling her skin through the thin fabric. He pulled her up and she pulled her legs around him.

He was strong and lifted her with ease.

She pulled at the first free buttons of his shirt, all the while keeping her kiss, her tongue wandering into his mouth and playing with his own. The noise from outside seemed distant now, and she could feel him hardening through his trousers, adding to the thrill.

He walked over to the closest bed, placing her down, and following her body. He closed his eyes and she allowed his hands to wander. He pulled her dress up slightly, tracing his fingertips over her thighs and further up. She moaned lightly into his mouth pulling him closer by this now open shirt.

His hands guided themselves further up her body, before pulling her dress off over her head. As soon as her hands were free she did the same to his shirt, feeling the warmth of his bare flash against hers.

He brushed his hand over her nipple, making her squeak lightly with pleasure. He broke off the kiss and began following the contours of her neck, and down towards her breasts. His tongue licked at one, teasing her and feeling it harden.

She pushed her hips up to feel his manhood hard against her, hearing him let out a throaty moan.

Ethan then opened his eyes, her hair spread over the bedsheets, looking rough and ready for him. She watched him closely her eyes pleading with him to have her.

His eyes then followed down over her pert breasts before resting upon a widespread bruise upon the right of her waist.

He touched it gently with his finger tips, concern gripping him.

"Lyra... What happened to you?" He said between breaths, looking at the gentle features on her face before looking her in the eye. Lyra had no idea what he was referring to. She hadn't had too much drink (considering the situation she was in...), but it helped to numb the pain, and so she didn't realise until he pointed it out. "... That bruise, what happened?"

It looked quite sore, and covered a large portion of her waist.

"Shit!" She shouted, pushing Ethan off her before pulling half of the duvet to cover it. She felt like a mess! How could she forget. "I forgot about it... I – Ethan, please, don't ask me..."

She felt ashamed, it was almost a testament to her idiocy. Ethan pulled his shirt on, sitting on her side of the bed, placing a gentle hand through her hair, his eyes riddled with concern.

"You know you can trust me with anything, Ly. We've known each other our whole lives. Please, tell me."

She looked down averting his eyes. She could trust him with anything. But it was the fact that she had kept it from him which she knew would hurt him the most.

She sighed with guilt and he kissed her sweetly on the forehead. She had to tell him.

"I..." her eyes watered unexpectedly "I got in the way of a Pokemon attack..." she spoke slowly, reluctant to share.

"You what?! Have you been checked out, what type of attack? It wasn't Haku was it?"

"Haku would never hurt me!" She snapped.

"Sorry I didn't mean - "

"It was a water based attack, it got me at close range whilst I was protecting Haku. I thought the fight was over, he looked so happy... and then the trainer called an attack from behind." She leant head down against his arm. "It was my mistake, I was stupid, I should have returned him to his Pokeball... It would never have happened if - "

"Don't you say that!" Ethan interrupted, anger riddling his voice. "Any trainer in their right mind would see the situation and hold off on their attacks. It's not your fault, Ly."

"You think so?"

"Yes, I do."

"I just hope above all that he doesn't do this to anyone else."

"He?"

Lyra stumbled slightly, breaking away from Ethan, looking at him tentatively.

"It was the red haired guy... the same one who broke into the lab - "

"Seriously?" Ethan stood up, his fists bawled up, his knuckled whitening. "That Bastard! Why didn't you tell me sooner? Why did you keep this to yourself, Lyra!"

"I was embarrassed, I thought I had make a rookie mistake.."

"First he injured the professor, and now you?! Look at what he did to you!" He took it worse than she had ever expected. Almost as if there was a lot of bad blood between them already.

"Ethan -"

"Did you get his name? Please tell me you got a name! This guy is going down, I don't care how long it takes. I need to find him."

"Ethan, please!"

"Did you get a name!"

"No." she lied. She wanted nothing more than to defeat Silver by her own hands. Afterwards she would give all the information he desired. But until then, she was playing ignorance. "And stop shouting at me!" She shouted back suddenly, catching Ethan off guard slightly. He shot her a sorry look, calming down on the outside (though still balls deep in anger).

"Forgive me." He replied in a more gentle tone. "But if you had said something sooner we might have been able to find him..." he sighed "...Lyra."

She gripped her fingers on the ends of the duvet, wondering if it was too late. Which it was. How could she turn around now and say _Oh! How could I forget! I have that bastards trainer card in my shirt pocket! _It wasn't happening at all.

"I've got some errands to do in the morning, so I'll be getting up quite early. Why don't you go have a look around? Maybe you can catch some new Pokemon?" He said, as if it were a top secret mission he was assigned to. For all she knew, it probably was.

"Sure." she replied absently. "I'm going to get some rest, I didn't sleep well last night." she admitted, shuffling further under the covers. She felt awkward, how could she be so reckless.

She had totally ruined the moment.

Gently she heard the other bed being pushed across the floor, feeling the impact when it touched hers. She smiled gently as she felt Ethan beside her, his arm pulling her into him.

"I'll meet you at Sprout tower at midday if you like, we can go there together."

"I'll see you there." She said gently, pushing herself further into his warmth before falling off into a blissful, well deserved slumber.

* * *

The morning sun cascaded onto her eyes through the balcony door, which was still wide open. The smell of stale gunpowder and sickly sweetness was hovering in the sun-warmed air. She pulled herself out of bed, wishing that last night was just a dream. But the beds were still together, and Ethan was gone already. She sighed heavily, her emotions staggered. _Did we almost...?_ She had to confirm it in her mind. She had to admit, she did feel something for him. Could it work? Maybe it could.

She pondered to herself about it as she got changed and made her way down to the reception desk. A shrill call from Haku briskly pulling her back to reality.

"QUU-IIIILLL!" The little Cyndaquil called at the sight of his master. He jumped into her arms and she coddled him slightly.

"I wouldn't hug him too tightly if I were you." the nurse laughed, gesturing at four empty bowls stacked on top of each other on the floor by the desk "He's gone through a lot of food!" She giggled lightly.

"Oh wow, looks like your starting to cut back." She laughed, poking the fire mouses belly.

The nurses face was a bit confused, but shrugged it off with a light giggle. "I hope to see you again soon!" She said, waving lightly as Lyra collected her other two Pokeballs and headed for the door.

She noticed a few officers, including the one who was at Professor Elm's lab scattered around the area, speaking to residents and just generally doing their job. _Ethan..._ She thought, wondering if it was him who called them here. She shook off her thoughts and looked down to Haku, trying to think of an excuse to avoid the officers.

"Fancy going to explore a cave, Haku?" She beamed, watching with delight as the little fire more squeaked happily.

"Dark cave it is!" She announced, heading towards the building which connected the routes.

They arrived in good time, quite exhilarated from a few battles in the long grass. She returned her Pidgy to it's Pokeball, the bird turning into a red silhouette in the sky before being transported into the spherical container.

She took a deep breath and looked on towards the mouth of the cave. The entrance of the cave was quite well lit, though after about ten feet in it looked pitch black.

"Fire yourself up, Haku, we need a torch." The furry fire pokemon nodded, releasing a small amount of fire from his back for efficiency, as not to use up all his reserves.

"Great, lets go!" she said excitedly, walking into the cave entrance with her little fireball.

_This place is a god-damn maze! _She mused worryingly to herself after just ten minutes of exploring. The amount of Zubats was starting to take it's toll, and soon Sentret and Pidgy were in need of a Pokecenter. Haku seemed to be able to handle himself quite well, and was able to scare off most of the Pokemon that decided to attack.

The cave was dank, cold and very humid. Not the most ideal place to be lost in. She sighed as Haku looked to her for direction.

Suddenly she felt an impact on her foot, kicking something on the ground. It clattered away, sounding like an empty metal object. She walked over slowly, picking it up from the moist gravely floor.

"An... empty potion bottle?" she spoke, holding it up in Haku's light. "Ugh, why don't people clean up their mess!" She moaned, her voice raised before lobbing the bottle into the darkness ahead.

"Son of a bitch! That fucking hurt!" A familiar voice echoed towards her. Her heart dropped, and she swallowed. It was Silver. She'd recognise that foul mouth bastard anywhere.

"Serves you right for leaving your trash anywhere you please!" She spat, waking forward with Haku until it lit up most of the cavern. Her eyes fell on her red haired rival, Haku's flames making his red eyes illuminate like soft flares. They widened slightly as he saw her, recognising her instantly.

"YOU!" He said callously, as if /she/ was the one who caused all the trouble. "It's your fault I have to hide out in this fucking cave!" He walked over to her quite threateningly.

"How is it my fault! I didn't make you come here!"

"If it weren't for you reporting me to to police than I'd be able to actually show my face in public! How dare you accuse me of stealing those Pokemon! Just because yours got a little roughed up, which might I add was due to your incompetence." He looked to Haku then back to Lyra, actually kind of relived that he was still alive.

"Don't you dare try and protest your innocence to me! Well all know it was you!"

"I wasn't even there when it happened!"

"You were hanging around the lab all day, and you have the Totodile which went missing!"

"I bought this Totodile, your viper!"

"You bought it? Oh please!"

By this point they were uncomfortably close to each other, both ready to swing at the other.

"Yeah, from that guy with the stupid Maril!"

Lyra flipped, launching her fist at Silvers face, he caught it just centimetres from his face, his grip hardening and his arm shaking as she had put a lot of bodyweight behind it. He took a step back, throwing her wrist out of his way. She regained her stance, watching him with eyes of fire.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" He snapped.

"You're what's wrong! How can you expect me believe that?" She took a breath "Then why were you hanging around the lab all day!"

"I was going to see if Professor Elm would give me one."

"Seriously?"

"Its the truth you meddling bitch! I sussed quite quickly that he wouldn't just give them out to anyone, so I left. I was on route 29 when this guy with a Marill offered to sell me one!"

She fell quiet for a few seconds, feeling a void at her feet. _Ethan... Was it true? No it wasn't. He must be lying._

"I paid him a good 800$ for this Totodile, how was I supposed to know it was stolen?"

Her mind halted for a moment. Could it be that his sudden money gain was due to that? Was he spending dirty money on her? The thought made her literally want to heave.

"What other Pokemon did he offer you?" Lyra demanded.

"What?"

"What other Pokemon did he want to sell to you!"

He looked at her suspiciously, but complied anyway. "Four others. An Evee, Cyndaquil, Togepi and a Fearow. But I wasn't interested in any of those weaklings."

_A Fearow..._ She remembered back to the festival, he threw a Fearow into the air. Was he trying to impress her with his ill-gotten goods?

"That-That- Bastard!" She screamed, making Silver raise his hands to shield himself from an incoming attack. But it never came.

"And to think I nearly... Oh fuck this..." She whispered. But she quickly collected herself. "This doesn't matter anyway. I'm going to wipe the floor with you, then you can convince the police of your innocence."

Silver acknowledged her challenge, his Totodile jumping in front of him.

"Fine, Lets battle!"

Haku's flames roared from his back, illuminating the cavern as if it were daylight. But what Lyra saw changed everything.

"Wh-what happened to your Pokemon?" She stuttered, looking around to see a few more empty potion bottles scattered around, and a rather beaten up looking Totodile. His body was covered in cuts, even a deep laceration in his side. Silver looked no better. Blood had stained the bottom of his right leg, the fabric ripped and dripping. "What happened?"

His eyes hardened, and he nearly spat his words. "Well thanks to you I cant get to a Pokemon Centre! The Police would be all over me! So I've had to use all my fucking potions!" It obviously wasn't enough, and through the anger she could actually hear desperation in his voice.

Lyra couldn't stand watching the Pokemon suffer. "Let me take him to a Pokemon centre for you." She offered, her tone more relaxed.

"Yeah, right! How do I know your not just taking away my last means of defence! Then tell the Police I'm here!"

Lyra swiftly pulled out the trainer card, flicking it at him. He managed to catch it, quite impressively actually, then scanned it quickly with his eyes. His gaze then switched to her.

"If I had reported you, that would have been the first thing to hand in. I wanted you to myself" She said darkly, a subconscious smile pulling at the side of her lip. "And don't worry, they don't know your name..."

It was strange, she felt different around this guy. More empowered and strong in herself, as if she could do anything she pleased.

"I still don't trust you." He replied, though his anger was starting to chip away.

"Haku." She said gently. "I'll leave Haku with you." Silver's eyes widened, he knew that she would give her life for this Pokemon, and not sell him out for a pat on the back. Haku said nothing, and Lyra could tell that he didn't agree completely.

He was actually quite taken aback.

"I'm doing this for the Pokemon, not for you." She lied, trying to keep the domineering aura about her. She actually wanted to help him for some reason beyond her. Perhaps it was the fact that Ethan had done them both wrong, and she felt comfort in the fact that they'd both been had.

Silver returned Totodile into his Pokeball and handed it reluctantly to Lyra, who took it gently and clipped it to her backpack. She nodded gently then turned to head out of the cave. _Fuck... this is embarrassing._

"Ehm..." she said, placing a hand on the back of her head "Would you mind escorting a lady to the entrance?" She blurted, openly admitting that she had no idea where she was.

Silver walked past her, only giving off a smirk when she couldn't see.

"It's this way." He replied, turning and waiting for her to catch up.

* * *

**Wooo Twists! **

**Yeah, it's all going down now ;)**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**Please review if you have read it, I would really amazingly appreciate that!**

**And if any one has any Concrit or feedback, please let me know! ^^**

**There will be more and better Lemons in later chapters too ;)**


	5. Chapter 5: A Common Enemy

**Yayyy! New chapter guys! **

**The next chapter may be delayed by a day or so due to work, so don't worry!**

**Shout outs to x Desert Rose X *Snuggle hugs* and Dr. John Madblender for the review on my last chapter. Really appreciate that :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon (Hurrr).**

* * *

As soon as she exited the cave the warm sunlight hit her eyes, and the realisation of what just happened made her head swing with nausea. _Was is really Ethan? Why would he do such a thing... To those Pokemon. To Professor Elm above all people. He had known him all his life! Who knows where the other Pokemon have gone... Whose hands their in right now. _She cringed at the thought as she walked along the route, her legs feeling unsteady, and the pressure of what to do next almost brought her to complete stop.

She reached around, un-clipping Totodile's Pokeball from her backpack, watching it carefully as she clasped between her fingers. "What if he's lying... Earlier I wanted to crush him, but now I'm helping him? What kind of person am I to take the words of such a bottom feeder -" With those words, the Pokeball started to rumble between her tight grip, bursting out of her hand. A rather angry water Pokemon standing In front of her. His eyes glaring as if it knew no fear.

"Toto, Totodile!" he growled furiously, causing Lyra to take a step back, her defence on the rise and her mind going through all sorts of bloodied scenarios. The creature started making angry hand gestures, slurring it's name wildly in defiance. Its serrated, saliva covered teeth shining prominently in the morning sun.

"What do you want!" She shouted bravely, mustering up the courage whilst still on her guard. "I'm only taking you to the Pokecenter, then you can return to your master!" she continued, cutting the Pokemon off. The Pokemon's growl lowered, turning into a constant murmur.

"Wait -" she thought, taking her thoughts back to the conversation she had to herself "Why are you defending him anyway?"

The Totdile sneered, it's snout wrinkling with obvious distaste. It couldn't possibly answer her question, but its posture relaxed slightly, and its growl halted. Lyra's body felt less tense, and her mind clicked into gear. Obviously the Pokemon would know. But she did feel a bit odd, talking to the Pokemon like she would another human being. Though that was just due to her own ignorance.

"Do – do you remember what happened?" She thought back to the way Haku could hear what was said through the Pokeball, and how Totodile had appeared just now. Surely Totodile would have heard what happened. He watched the little crocodile nod in a determined fashion, confirming her thoughts.

"So it's true... You weren't stolen by your master, he bought you?" The Totodile nodded in confirmation, a need for her to understand portrayed through his eyes.

Lyra couldn't believe it, but more so because she didn't want to accept it. She even wanted to go as far a kicking the Pokemon like a football, calling him a god damn liar. But she refrained, picking up the Pokeball with a determined look fixed upon her face. It was like her life was a pack of cards, and someone had decided to play 52 card pick-up with it.

"Right, lets get you healed and returned to Silver" she said in a hard voice, holding out the Pokeball. The Totodile had a rather relived look on its face before it tuned into a red silhouette, and was sucked unto the protective capsule.

After avoiding the tall grass like it was the plague, she arrived back at the Pokemon centre. The streets outside where littered with remnants of last nights celebration, wrappers and confetti scattering with the wind. Most of the gunpowder scent had dissipated, replaced by the sweet smell of blossoms and berries which the town was well known for.

She took a deep breath and walked in through the automatic doors, walking up to the main desk to see the nurse again. Much to her relief, the Pokemon had just superficial injuries, and they were able to heal them whilst in the Pokeballs. She had no idea how she would explain suddenly having a Totodile in her possession. Especially since they were now extinct in the wild. The nurse explained that it would take about ten minutes to heal them, and so she decided to pass the time in her room.

She walked up the steps as if she were in a time warp, memories from last night almost ghosting in her vision, watching her and Ethan hand in hand, running up the stairs. She hadn't been that happy in a very long time, and the realisation sliced her like a butter knife to the chest. She felt betrayed. And the betrayal stuck to her like a leech, sucking out all feelings she had felt just the night before. Filling it with a void of distaste and hate.

Her eyes burned with those mixed feelings and tears as she walked through the room. Hissing lightly under her breath as her eyes fell on the two beds pushed together. She staggered lightly before reaching a hand out to catch herself on the desk. The other hand now over her face as she tried her best to stop the torrent of tears which were ready to burst from her eyes. Surprisingly she managed to hold them in, her body now upright, scanning the room for her possessions.

_I'm getting out of here. _She mused, placing her open rucksack on the bed, before scrambling around the room, picking up her belongings. She threw then in her bag, hoisting it up on her shoulder and exiting the room as soon as possible. The door closing behind her served as a great relief, feeling untied to that room gave her comfort and her emotions began to fall in check. She had no idea what to do, but she felt the determination well up inside her more than anything else. _I am stronger than this. _She thought with a purpose as she walked down the steps to the main desk. _And I will not be played again. _She swore before picking up her Pokemon a few minutes later. She then took a hasty visit to the Pokemart before heading back to Dark Cave as quickly as possible_._

* * *

Lyra had only taken a few steps into the cave when she squinted her eyes, noticing a light not too far from the entrance. As she got closer he realised it was Silver and Haku, confirmed by the little fire mole making a huge fuss, and Silver shouting at him to be quiet.

"What are you doing so close to the entrance? Wont you get seen?" She asked quietly as she approached the irritated male.

"Well I would have done if your little rat hadn't refused to go any further!"

"He's not a rat!" She spat, handing Totodile's Pokeball roughly into his hands. "Here, take him. You're lucky he's on your side."

"What do you mean by that?"

"He almost attacked me for doubting you! How are you raising this Pokemon? He's so aggressive!"

He took a moment to glance at the Pokeball with respect before his eyes snapped back to hers as she spoke her words. "At least mine isn't babied like yours, he wouldn't stop whining after you like you were his mother or something!"

Haku pulled at Lyra's sock needfully, and she bent down to give him a praiseful stroke well done. "See?"

"I don't need you to give me tips on how to raise my Pokemon." She retorted, as they began venturing deeper into the cave.

"Well don't come crying to me when he almost dies again." He said spitefully, but his voice lowered in a more serious tone.

Lyra felt a pang of guilt hit her, it hurt. "Do you ever have anything nice to say?" She said with a sigh, kicking a passing rock down the path.

"I could say the same for you. You're no angel yourself – More like a whiny viper." He said easily, not even looking at her.

She went silent for a moment, realising that she had not been the nicest person to talk to, but she had all the right to spit poison at him – especially after what he did. But though she refused to accept it, she actually liked being called viper, almost as if it were an alter ego. Minus the whiny part.

"So..." Silver continued, Turing to face her and their hard eyes met. "You actually believe me now? Or do you still have those mental handcuffs slapped around my wrists?"

"Would I have come back alone if I didn't? Besides, I have a few more questions for you."

"Like what...?" he replied suspiciously.

"Well... I just need to get some things straightened out before I jump to conclusions..."

"What things?"

"Do you remember what he was wearing... the guy with the Marill I mean."

He eyed her up before realising his answer would do no harm. "Black trousers, red top, black and yellow hat... Do you know this guy or something?"

"Yes, actually." Her voice was course, this had confirmed it. It had to be Ethan.

It was quiet for a moment, and Silver had mentally determined that they didn't need to venture any further into the cave. He leant against a rock, putting all his weight against his good leg. Though through his manner it was difficult to tell if he was experiencing a lot of pain or none at all. Though in himself, he knew it hurt like hell.

Lyra could tell the blood stain on his trousers had got bigger now it had been held up to Haku's light. Silver watched her curiously as she whipped her rucksack around, placing it on the ground before unzipping the front pocket. He mostly expected her to pull out a gun or something.

"Here." She said bluntly, pulling out a bandage and a spare Potion to sterilize the wound. She held it out to him and he took it slowly, a confused but slightly dangerous look on his face.

"I thought you only wanted to help my Pokemon." he replied, throwing her words back from earlier.

"Well..." She thought for a moment, but it was the only thing in her mind. "We both have a common enemy now, nothing wrong with looking out for each other." she said with a stubborn smile.

Silver felt quite taken aback, when had he ever have someone looking out for him? The notion was rather laughable, but this made other thoughts spring to mind.

"A common enemy you say?" He gave an amused hum. "From the way your acting, I guess you must know this guy quite well then, there is either a lot of bad blood between you guys or you where is girlfriend or somethi-" He was stopped in mid sentence when Lyra stood defiantly, clenching her fists.

"It's nothing to do with you."

"No wonder your so sore about all of this."

"Shut up. You dont know anything."

"I don't know why you want to help me. I'm no better anyway." Silver replied, lowering his body into a sitting position on the cool sandy floor. "I was gonna break into the lab anyway, but lover boy beat me to it." Silver said, making Lyra sigh heavily at that last comment, trying to contain her suddenly irrationally uncontrollable rage. "At least if I had done it, I'd be a few more Pokemon up, and I'd be a wanted man for a fucking reason..."

Lyra didn't know what to say. She felt like she had jumped into a lake of bad decisions. She watched as Silver pulled up his trouser leg, revealing a huge four inch gash. The material almost peeled off the coagulated blood.

"How long has it been like that?" She whispered shuffling closer to get a better look.

He passed off her concern as curiosity. "About four hours." He replied nonchalantly as he tucked his trouser leg above the knee so it wouldn't fall down.

"Doesnt it hurt?

"Pain is weakness, Lyra." He replied quickly, surprised in himself that he actually said her name – let alone remembered it. He gave her a daring glance as she realised. "You don't let it show. Even if it threatens to tear you apart."

She nodded lightly. Realising that he meant more than just physical pain.

She then quickly reached out, grabbing the potion from his hands and lacing it on his wound like it was a fence that needed repainting. He winced at the unexpected stinging sensation, feeling like he had just been hit with an ember.

Lyra smiled proudly when she noticed him flinch.

"Even when it threatens to tear you apart, huh?" She said sarcastically.

"... Bitch." He replied with an amused look.

* * *

He allowed her to bandage up his leg, she attempted to clean off most of the blood with a rag she ripped off from her dress. Glady knowing she wouldn't be using it again. She carefully wrapped the white cloth around the wound before standing up again, brushing the sand from her knees which ached slightly from kneeling on them.

Silver pulled down his trouser leg, unable to admit that it felt much better than before. Especially since the stinging sensation had faded.

"So what's the plan?" She voiced, folding her arms loosely as Silver got to his feet.

"What do you mean, plan?"

"Well, what are we going to do from here, about Ethan and the Police?"

"Don't give me that common enemy crap again, I appreciate you helping me, but I can handle myself."

"Sure." she said rolling her eyes. "You cant get through this cave without a source of light! Or were you going to feel your way out like a blind beggar?" She took a few steps back towards where they came. "Or I suppose you could just walk out of here without being noticed. Considering it's crawling with officers out there I don't think you have much of a -"

"Alright, I get it. Shut up." He moaned, bringing his hand to his face in irritation. "What do you propose?"

This caught her off guard "Well – I – Uhm..."

"Perfect! Up the creek without a fucking paddle."

"Hey! Your not coming with any idea's either!"

"It was your idea to come up with an idea!"

She scoffed slightly at his last comment, she don't know why she found it funny.

"We do have a slight problem though." She mused, biting her finger in thought.

"What would that be?"

"I'm supposed to be meeting him at midday at Sprout Tower, and that's only an hour away..."

"Well you're going to have to meet him."

"What? Why?"

"I'm not going anywhere remotely near you whilst you have the Calvary after you! What's he going to think when you don't show up! He'll report it to the officers and then they'd looking for both of us!"

She felt a bit stupid for not realising this sooner.

"I'll confront him." She said forcefully. "I've known him all my life, he might even hand himself in."

"Hah! Yeah, like that would happen!"

Lyra shot daggers at him.

"For knowing him 'all your life' you don't seem to know the first thing about the bastard! I can guarantee he won't hand himself in! I certainly wouldn't! Do you know what the sentence is for those crimes?"

"I'll scare him, say I have evidence."

"You think that would work?"

"Possibly... It's worth a try" She replied tentatively, wishing she never had to face the bastard again. She knew that she couldn't just turn to the police with this information. No one would believe Silver over Ethan anyway, at least without something solid.

"Hm, scare tactics..." He shrugged. "But if it backfires, I wont be there to have your back."

"I expected nothing less" she smiled confidently. "Then hopefully I can tip the police off, and get a few out of your way."

"Then we can continue our battle." He replied, a spark in his eye.

"Quill!" Haku confirmed, who had been rather deflated through the whole conversation.

"Sounds good to me." She replied with fire in her eyes.

She turned to follow the path back to the cave entrance, able to navigate it herself from where they were.

" - Thanks, Lyra." He said subtly, though his eyes still quite cold. But it was an understatement from what he felt within himself.

"No problem." she replied without turning back, raising a hand in a wave before turning a corner and following the cave route; quite amazed with how well she could handle herself.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! **

**Things will get going in the next chapter :3 **

**Please Review if you've read it, as your comments spur me on!**

**I also don't mind any ConCrit or feedback at all. It all helps :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Patience

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**It was a lot of fun to write!**

**Shout out to x Desert rose X (my awesome you!) and StellaMuffins for the reviews on the last chapter!**

* * *

Lyra had no intentions to wait for Ethan at Sprout Tower, waiting for him to show up like a lost little lamb without her shepherd. The last thing she wanted was to waste any more of her time on him. She decided to either meet him on time, or be late. Though the pressure was starting to get to her, and the notion of not meeting him at all was beginning to look like a more favorable option.

She had no idea what she would say to him, and she knew that he wasn't about to keep his distance. Heck, for all he knew she was still willing to sleep with him, even become his lover. The thought made her cringe like there were little spiders scuttling like fire under her skin.

To fill up the time, and to take her mind off things, she had decided to venture into the long grass south west of the town. She desperately wanted to fill the rest of her team, and so caught a Mareep and an Ekans to round it off. Sadly she had little time to get to know them before time was up, and the fateful meeting was due to take the stand.

The midday sun was pleasantly warm, not enough to cause a sweat, but enough to gently heat any bare skin. The city had mostly been tidied up from the night before, the odd paper confetti petal would roll over the cobbled streets, only to get stuck between the cracks or find it's way into a corner.

She pulled her hand to her face, shielding the sunlight as she looked up towards Sprout Tower. The lanterns where still hung upon the balconies, looking rather lost in the daytime, and without lighting up the darkness they looked quite tacky.

She squinted to see a lost Zubat, most likely from dark cave, swoop into the dark confides of a nearby balcony.

Her sight fell down to the entrance, falling over the man she had come here to meet. Her stomach rumbled with nerves, and she realised at that point that she was completely blank. She had tried so hard not to think about this that she literally hadn't, and had nothing planned out in her mind. She stopped in her tracks as all the previous courage fell to the blood in her feet, oozing out into the sun-warmed cobbles.

Ethan cocked his head to the side curiously, wondering why she had stopped. The sight of her was refreshing to him, and it took all his strength not to run over to her and lift her up like the angel she was.

"Lyra!" He shouted happily, signalling her with a brisk wave. "Over here!" he took a few steps towards her, figuring the glare of the sun was concealing his whereabouts.

Lyra quickly switched back to reality when she heard him shout her name, and surprisingly the sudden familiarity of his voice and disposition struck a chord. Her eyes hardened before giving into a mock relief. She took a deep breath. _I'm not weak. I can do this. _

"Ethan!" she replied, picking up the pace to greet him, falling just a few steps short.

"Ive missed you, Ly." He said genuinely, closing the gap and bringing her in for a hug. Her body stiffened if only for a moment, but she forced her arms up and around his body, giving him a stronger hug than normal. Ethan just passed it off as affection.

"Have you had a good morning?" He asked, pulling away but leaving a firm hand around her waist.

It made her feel like a prostitute.

"Yeah, It's been a heck of a morning." She replied, trying to hide any hints of sarcasm pushing it's way to the surface. "Caught an Ekans and a Mareep too." she continued. _Plus, oh you'll never guess! I found you are a liar, thief and blaming another for your crimes! Plus your selling innocent Pokemon onto people who will do Arceus knows what with them!_

"Wow, sounds like a busy morning."

_You don't know the half of it. _She thought, wincing to herself as she pulled her closer by the waist. "Y-yeah, it's been quite eventful..."

He pushed to door to Sprout Tower open with one arm, letting her go in first. It was much more humid in the tower, and the smell of sweet berries was much more intense than it was outside. As if the whole Tower stood as a huge incense stick for the town. It was dimmer too, and no body was around, making her body tense up as determination rose within her.

"Do you want me to help you catch a Bellsprout, they're up on the higher levels." He remarked looking to Lyra as the door to the tower closed. She was looking down at her feet, her fists bawled up.

"Ly... Are you ok?" he said, reaching out a hand to her. She immediately slapped it out of the way, bringing her eyes up to meet his. She had no idea that she would say something so early, but the notion of pretending any further sickened her.

"I know everything, Ethan!" She shouted, trying to hold back the tears with anger.

"W-what do you mean?" He walked closer to her, but she mirrored it with steps back until her back was close to the wall.

"I know that it was you who knocked Professor Elm unconscious, stole those Pokemon from him... and then sold them on for your own gain!" She spat, as if the words were actual knifes she could throw at him.

"What are you talking about Lyra! I would never-"

"Don't you dare lie any more to me!" She almost growled, her teeth clenching together.

"I'm not lying to you!" He actually looked quite upset, and a worm of doubt began to wiggle it's way into her head. It took a moment of silence for her to contain it, then she continued.

"That red haired guy." She muttered, making a conscious effort not to say his name. "I met him today, he told me everything!"

Suddenly Ethan's demeanour took on a more aggressive stance, catching Lyra off guard.

"What? And you believe that trash over me?" He shouted back, swinging his arm to the side to accentuate his point.

"Y-yes I do!" She stammered, pulling out her trick card. "We even have proof, Ethan!" Her eyes were like fire. She felt almost... alive, like she had all the power In the world.

"... what proof?" He replied simply, his word much darker than before as if he were a completely different person.

"And why would I tell you that?" She said, intimidated by the change in his tone. A side she had never seen before.

"You deceitful little bitch!" He grimaced, walking closer until Lyra's back was against the wall.

"How dare you call me the deceitful one when you -"

Ethan flipped, pulling out his forearm and pinning her to the wall by her neck. The impact against the wood caused a slight vibration, causing the Zubat to scatter from the building.

Her eyes portrayed the terror. She was trying her utmost to keep the pressure off her neck by her feet, but Ethan had pinned her up so high that only her tip toes could touch – hardly relieving any pressure.

His arm was pressing against her Adams apple roughly, and she could feel herself choking through the searing pain. She flung her arms out, her hands gripping his arm with all her might so she could at least take a husky, laboured breath.

"E-th-an-n." She stammered, tasting blood at the back of her throat.

"You brought this upon yourself, Lyra." he said smoothly, knowing he had all the power. "Serves you right for digging up things you should have left alone."

with his other hand he puled out and object slowly, before bringing it up to her face so she could see it between struggles. He pushed a button on the side and a sharpened blade flicked out, gleaming menacingly in the dim light.

She tried to catch her breath, terror running through her like electricity.

"Now..." He said, his voice deep and smooth, as if he had done this many a time before. He brought the knife close to her right eye, and not just so she could get a better look. "Tell me where this evidence is, Lyra."

Lyra felt helpless. It was a lie, a lie that would no doubt threaten her life, and this didn't seem to be a hollow threat. She stayed silent, trying to pull something out of her mind.

"Is it really worth giving up such beautiful eyes... Is /he/ really worth it." Ethan spat, jealousy murdering him as Lyra followed the blade with her eyes, the anxiety killing her. "You would never have done this for me, would you? He's just as bad as me... and yet your taking his side." He shot a demon smile at her, pulling the knife gently over her cheek, re-opening the cut which was already starting to heal. She gave an exasperated heave as she felt the cold metal against her skin, and then the sharp slicing sensation. Feeling a trail of blood fall towards her chin, then down her neck. "... I suppose you prefer the men who hurt you" He said, pulling the knife away from her cheek, satisfied with the threat.

"P-pleas-e, Eth-a-n" She stammered, trying her best to breathe through the pressure on her neck.

He then pressed harder, his face in hers "If you do not tell me where this evidence is, I swear I will kill you, and then find him. You'll both be dead, and take your sorry excuse for a threat to the grave!" He let off the pressure, his voice falling to a whisper "Ive worked too hard for it to fall by your pretty little hands."

Suddenly Lyra's Pokeball rumbled open, Haku appearing before them both, the little Pokemon growling and snarling at Ethan, the flames on his back burning like thunder.

"Marill" Ethan shouted, before the water Pokemon jolted from it's ball, tackling Haku with great force.

Haku cried out in pain, and Lyra's eyes widened with sock and worry as she started to struggle like a fish out of water.

The Marill stood over Haku, not phased by what it's master was doing. As if it had been in situations like this before.

"Call him off!" Ethan shouted, the warning in his eyes. Lyra knew that Marill was at a much higher level. Haku stood no chance against the water powerhouse.

Ethan loosened his grip on her neck slightly. "H-Haku, no. s-stop" She said sincerely, wanting nothing more than the fire moles safety. Haku struggled to his feet before backing off, his eyes fixed upon his master as he whined gently. Confused and concerned for her.

"Good. Now, tell me where the evidence is or -"

SCREECH!

A Zubat dived through the tower, flapping it's leathery wings in Ethan's face, taking him by surprise. It started to go for his face, so he dropped Lyra with a thud and slashed at the Pokemon with his blade. The Pokemon narrowly avoided the attack before diving again in a frenzy, it's teeth bared, attempting to grab his throat.

Lyra's eyes wavered from the impact but she opened them soon enough to see someone tackle Ethan to the ground. She grabbed a few welcomed breaths as her mind fizzled back into action. She lifted herself up, realising who it was.

Silver had Ethan pinned to the ground, wrestling for the knife. They were rolling around laying heavy punches on one another. Silver managed to grab the knife, slashing Ethan on the arm. Soon they were apart, and Silver quickly stood in front of Lyra, his Zubat landing upon his shoulder. Marill was still guarding Haku like a blue sentinel, making sure fire didn't come into the equation.

"You!" Ethan spat, holding the deep knife wound on his arm. The blood was throbbing out from his fingers. "I told you to get as far away as possible! This is all your fault!"

"Ha! I was never one to follow orders! How was supposed to know that you'd be framing me." He replied, glad that he had arrived in time as he felt Lyra stirring behind him. She didn't know what to think. The thought of him coming to save her had never crossed her mind. _Silver... _She thought, walking slightly to his side to see Ethan glaring at her.

Suddenly the door flew roughly open as about four officers piled into the tower in a fuss.

"It's him!" They shouted as Silver took a step back, throwing the knife to the ground as he realised what it looked like. Ethan took something from his rucksack and grabbed Lyra's hand through the distraction. She almost shouted out before she felt something cold and metallic against her back.

"Arrest him!" Ethan shouted, showing the officers his free arm, the gash deep and still bleeding out. "He also attacked my girlfriend." He added, pushing the object firmly into Lyra's back in order to make her comply.

To the officers, it looked like he was just holding her close for safety.

Not that she was his hostage, and he had a gun firmly aimed at the small of her back.

"No! It's not what I looks like -" Silver shouted, backing away before a shot of electricity zipped through his body, knocking him unconscious.

Lyra's eyes widened as she watched her saviour slump to the ground, unable to say anything out of fear for her life – the pain in her throat also seared like fire. The Zubat quickly dodged the jolt, flying up into the tower and out before it could be caught.

One of the officers petted the Jolteon which was well hidden behind them, whilst the others handcuffed the unconscious Silver, dragging him out of the tower. "It's him alright." One mentioned to the other.

"The one who assaulted Professor Elm?"

"Yeah, he also stole some Pokemon. This bastard is going away for a long time, I can tell you."

"Are you two ok?" an officer said, looking to Ethan and Lyra.

"Yeah, I'm fine – a few stitches should do it" He said, relived.

Lyra didn't reply, and it took all her courage not to shout out the truth. She was terrified that if she uttered a word, she would be culled like a farm animal.

"Don't mind her, officer." Ethan spoke on her behalf. "She's had it rough, if I hadn't got here when I had... Well... I don't know what would have happened..." His fake concern made rage bubble through her system. _How dare he take Silvers glory for his own!_

Her eyes pleaded with the officers, but they bushed it off as fear from the ordeal.

"You two get yourselves to the Pokecentre, and when your ready we will need your statements at the station."

"Sure thing officer. Thank you for everything."

"No problem, glad to be of service."

The officers left hurriedly, ready to show off their arrest to the others at the station. Leaving Lyra and Ethan alone again.

"We are going to the Pokecenter." He said calmly. Walking her to the door. They stopped by Haku, and she knew immediately what he wanted her to do. She did not say anything, and gently unclipped the Pokeball. She watched Haku's concerned face glow read, before he was deported into his safe little container.

"Good. We'll get patched up and give our statement to the Police. And I'm sure you know what to say if you value your life, Lyra." He said with a voice like poison as he dug the gun roughly into her side, as if he wanted nothing more than to make a hole in her Kidney.

"Y-yes." She complied.

Inside her she felt a bit of Silver's courage. Her fury was the only thing keeping her from losing her mind to fear. She wouldn't go down without a fight, and if it meant being compliant she would do it.

Waiting for the right moment, however, was going to be the tricky part.

Patience wasn't on her side right now.

* * *

**Oh noes! :D**

**If your wondering why Lyra is a bit useless, dont worry, you'll see her true potential soon XD**

**If you enjoyed the story so far, please Review! ^^**


	7. Chapter 7: Returning The Favor

**Hope you like this chapter! Things are getting heavy now XD**

**Enjoy!**

**Shout out to my lovely x Desert Rose x and Dr John Madblender for your support!**

**Also a shout out to the Insomniac who left me such an awesome review! **

* * *

Ethan guided the reluctant Lyra to the Pokemon Centre, all the while having the cool nose of his gun nestled softly in her side. Though the longer she had the threat of death, the longer she had to come to tolerate it. Or at least, in her case, come to terms with it. Learning not to fear it. Accepting the worst.

The overall shock had lifted somewhat, and she was able to bring strength to her legs and walk normally. Her façade was no longer a torrent of mixed emotions, now just a solid feature with a calculative look as she tried her best to divide a plan to release her self from danger.

"Right." Ethan said, breaking the deathly silence which circled between them since they left the tower. His voice snapped her out of her mind frame, and she decided to reply to him rather than keep quiet.

"What, Ethan?" she replied briskly, but with a compliant edge lingering in her voice.

"I'm going to take the gun away from you now. Buy only on the condition that you keep your mouth shut and follow my lead." His words were sharp, but she could sense his desire to keep her alive. "but just to guarantee you wont say anything, or try to signal that there is something wrong." He continued, pausing so she understood. "I can assure you that I will take this gun to whomever I please within the centre."

Her eyes widened as she slowly realised that she was now responsible for more than her own life.

Ethan pushed his lips close to her ear, whispering his next words menacingly. "You don't realise how much is at stake for me. If any of this got out I would be hunted like a dog, and if I'm going... Well, quite frankly I don't care who I'm taking with me. Do you understand?"

"Yes." She said rather feebly, but inside her confidence was mounting, and her fear was just a front. Her determination to get out of this was rising after each moment, and each threat which passed over his lips.

Ethan quickly pulled the gun away from her side before reaching around and placing it between the small of his back and his trousers to keep it secure, yet close to hand.

"You stay close, ok?" He said, a spark of his old character pulling through the grime.

Lyra did not reply as the Pokecentre doors swished open. Her face contorted in concern as she watched children playing in the far end of the building, their innocent faces alight. Feeling as though she was condemning them by just being close.

They approached the desk and Ethan explained what had happened in a rather controlled panic, playing himself out to be the innocent victim rather than the vindictive perpetrator. His performance was immaculate, and it made her realise just how good he was at this – causing her to bitterly wonder how many lies he had spun before, and if anything she actually knew about him was true. He prompted her to hand in her Pokemon to the nurse, which she did without a second thought. Every face in the centre was a potential victim for Ethan, and she couldn't bare to look anyone in the eyes, let alone say anything to them.

After handing in her Pokemon, the nurse took them both into the back room to tidy up their wounds. Lyra bit her tongue in pure irritation as the nurse praised him for being so courageous. For 'standing up to a known criminal, and putting your life on the line for her' words made her stick to her stomach. As the nurse was tackling the tricky task of stitching up Ethan's wound, Lyra started to think about Silver. Wondering if he had regained consciousness yet, finding himself in a cell with no-one else around. Cursing her for not sticking up for him, for disappearing and turning her back on him. How could he know what situation she was in? For all he knew she had forsook him. And that is what hurt more than anything, it was the only thing trying her patience – she felt like she had something to prove to him, she needed to return the favour.

After they were both patched up, Ethan brought her upstairs and they entered the same room as the night before. Thankfully the housekeeping staff had cleaned the place up, especially separating the beds again. The room bore no resemblance to 'their' night, and it filled her with relief.

One they had passed the threshold Ethan roughly gripped her arm after closing the door, forcing her onto the nearest bed. It was a far cry from how they had entered the room just the day before, but she would prefer this now to any friendly banter with the twisted man.

She watched him with nervous, wet eyes as he placed his rucksack down before closing the balcony doors. Her fingers fumbling with the duvet. She was actually quite impressed with how pathetic she could make herself look.

"E-Ethan..." She mumbled.

But he did not reply. She turned her head to see him from the corner of her eye, watching him gaze out of the windowed doors for a few moments. He then turned back, and she quickly turned away, her mind buzzing with scenarios.

"Damnit, Lyra." He spoke with hurt. Pacing over to her. She sat quietly for a moment before he leant against a wall in her line of sight, just a few feet away. He crossed his arms and eyed her carefully. The tension was uncomfortable and very unsettling.

"Why don't you just give up. Tell me where or what this evidence is that you have against me, I don't want to kill you, believe me I don't! But... well, sometimes you can be far too stubborn."

She sat in silence, trying to collect her thoughts. She had to think of something quickly before she wouldn't be thinking at all.

"Let me just put this in the simplest way possible. It makes sense! You tell me what I want to know, then I'll let you go without so much as a scratch – well, another one. But on the other hand I could just kill you and your new 'friend' – secrets are always safer with the dead, Lyra." His voice was impatient, he knew that he didn't have long before Silver would be ranting and raving about it all. Any doubt from the officers and they would drag him in for questioning, which was the last thing he desired.

"He... He's not my friend!" She blurted, her voice wavering between words as if she were going to burst into tears at any given moment. "He told me to threaten you with evidence, hoping that you would change your statement or hand yourself in..." She looked to Ethan, hoping that he would believe her lies though tender eyes.

"Oh please, spare me from this shit!"

"It's true!" She pleaded, collecting the plan together in her mind.

"He f-followed me into Dark Cave... threatened me! Told me that if I didn't do exactly as he said he would hurt my mother."

Ethan fell silent for a moment. It made sense that Silver would know where she lived as he would have seen her coming out of her house whilst outside the lab. He slanted his eyes, thinking through the details as Lyra continued to speak.

"He – he told me to tell you we had evidence against you, it was to intimidate you Ethan! To take the heat off him!"

"How can you expect me to believe this, Lyra..." he trailed, getting frustrated.

"I was going to tell you... Tell you that we could both change our statements to the Police – tell them they were looking for the wrong guy... That way you wouldn't need to give yourself up!" Lyra's voice began to crack up. Even though she was spilling lies, she actually felt distraught – the tears which were now falling were real. Strangely as if she wished her story was true.

"But then you -" She pulled her hand up to her face, weeping dramatically. She sniffled over and over, catching her breath "You pinned me - me against the wall – and I – I dont know – I froze up. I had never expected t-that of you, Ethan!"

Ethan's eyes had widened lightly and a wave of guilt bloomed in his mind, he felt sick to this stomach, yet his solid appearance gave no mercy. He wanted to comfort her, just last night he _loved _her. But his body didn't budge, as if his mind was purposely caged in an unfeeling outer shell.

"I was close to telling you the truth! That's when his Zubat..." She had a stroke of genius, as if she were born to twist words and scenarios. "... His Zubat was meant to attack me, not you."

"What?" Ethan replied in a gentle tone, obviously beginning to believe her.

"He-he told me that If I wavered, if It looked like I was about to tell you about his plan, he would take me out. That's why he used me, he knew we were close, he obviously didn't expect you to react like that!"

"Then why did he save you?"

"He didn't come to save me!" Lyra almost raged "He came to save his own ass! To deliver the threat himself before I could tell you the truth! Ethan, there is no evidence!"

"Why didn't you say anything sooner!" He shouted, holding his head frustration, as if cursing himself for being so reckless.

"You had a gun to my back! I feared for my life!"

"Lyra..." He felt the earth collapse below his feet.

"I could have lived with that... you know... the fact you were a criminal. It meant nothing to me because..." She despised herself for what she was about to say, but knew that he had always been a fool for her.

"I..." She stopped herself. Was she taking this too far? Was she really about to tell him that she loved him? Would it only make him more angry to know he had lost it?

Before she could finish her sentence Ethan had his arms around her, holding her so gently. She wrapped her arms around him, pushing her head into the crook of his neck affectionately.

"I'm sorry, Lyra, I had no idea that... Can you forgive me?" She could feel his hands shaking lightly as they held held her, the right hand gripping lightly at her clothing.

Lyra did not want to spend any longer in his embrace, deciding that now was the time to put plans into motion. Without a hint of warning she shot her feet up, slamming him in the chin and throat with her head before swinging a metal vase into the back of his skull which she managed to reach from behind him. The glass shattered against his skull, knocking him out almost instantly. She pushed him backwards onto the floor before his weight could collapse onto her.

And for an unbelievable moment she stood there, in awe of herself, looking down at him with amazement. Had she actually done this? _How the fuck did it come to this, Ethan? _She reflected in pity before crouching down beside him and pulling the gun out from beneath him, quite relived that It hadn't gone off from the impact. The last thing she wanted was attention.

She pulled out her dress, shoving a sock in his mouth then ripping a length of fabric to tie it in. She then ripped the remainder of the dress in half before binding his arms to the leg of the bed behind him. Satisfied that it would keep him contained long enough, she grabbed anything usable out of his backpack and transferred it to hers. She then walked to the door without turning back to give him a last glance. It seemed stage one of her plan was complete, if you could even call it a plan to begin with.

Lyra quickly collected her Pokemon from the front desk before hastily exiting the centre. Luckily the centre was quite loud due to the amount of people busily getting on with their day to day lives, so none of the attendants heard the crash from upstairs. She walked through the town in a determined daze. It felt like none of this was real. Had Ethan actually pulled the trigger? Was she acting this out in her last earthly moments like a powerful dream? No. She had underestimated herself. She was stronger than she knew, and it was about time she took control of her life – even if it was for the worst.

"I've come to make my statement." she announced when she arrived at the front desk. The Police station was quite small, and it was obviously just a holding facility for criminals. Generally until they are proven innocent, or transferred over to one of the larger complexes.

"Ah yes! I remember you from the tower, miss..?" The police officer replied, ready to type her name into the database.

"I'd prefer to do this anonymously if that's ok..." she trailed off slightly, looking upset "I've... just been through so much, I-I just want to get through this and on with my life." She replied innocently, as if pleading with the officer who had noticed the bruising upon her neck, and the butterfly stitches upon her cheek.

"Of course, but please contact us if you feel you have missed anything out of your statement afterwards."

"That's no problem, officer."

He nodded, giving her a sympathetic smile before pressing a red button on the Telecom "Trent? Can you come to the front desk and escort a witness to one of the back rooms?"

"Sure, I'll be down in a second."

"Thanks."

He released the button then looked back to Lyra. "Trent will be your escort, then one of our senior officers will join you soon to take the statement."

"That's fine." She replied, figuring it all out in her mind. What exactly was she doing here again? Was she really going to report Ethan? Would they even believe her? All sorts of thoughts were dashing to and fro in her bewildered and drained mind.

"Miss?" Trent called, poking his head out from the corridor. "This way please."

Lyra nodded and followed the junior officer down the unusually clinical hallway. They were passing some cells with small but thickly glassed windows, and she couldn't help but search for Silver, rising up on her toes as they walked passed to catch a glance.

"Don't worry, miss, he's being held in the far cell." The officer said above the taps of their feet on the smooth tiles, his eyes falling over a cell at the far end of the corridor. Lyra followed his eyes, wondering what was going through Silver's head right now. She didn't realise that the junior officer had stopped abruptly, almost walking into him. He took out a card key, swiping it to unlock a door before holding it open for Lyra.

"Just sit yourself down in here, one of our senior officers dealing with this care will be with you quite soon. There is some paper work we need to to sign before we can start your statement." He went to close the door, leaving Lyra alone in the room. "If you need anything, just ask Dan at the front desk, ok?"

"I will, Thanks." When the door closed she let out an exasperated breath, leaning her back against the wall before looking out into the small room. The room was almost all white, the only furniture being a wooden desk, and a chair at either side. She trailed her fingers over the smooth fabric of a chair before almost falling onto it, leaning her head on the table over her arms. She groaned softly. Why in the world was she here? She had just assaulted Ethan before bound and gagging him to the leg of a bed. Was she insane? What if Ethan woke up or someone found him and reported her? No doubt that he would be out for blood... Fuck, she even had his gun.

Oh fuck, she had his gun.

Lyra stood up defiantly, her fists clenched. "Fuck this." She whispered, feeling reason escaping from her mind.

Without a moments hesitation she unclipped three Pokeballs one at a time, unleashing them into the small room. They all watched her implicitly, waiting on her commands. Haku looked the most impatient, but they must have all heard what had happened from inside their Pokeballs from when they were in her possession.

Mareep was stood quite close to her. Ekans was on the further side of the small room, watching her with a ready look. He looked quite intimidating, almost as tall as her.

She looked to Haku who was stood on the desk, running her fingers through his short but soft fur.

"Lets go save Silver." She said almost as a whisper, the determination in her eyes incomparable to anything they had ever witnessed. Haku nodded, gorwling gently in confirmation. Without speaking another word Lyra opened the door to the corridor. The tension of what she was about to do was infecting her with every breath. But there was no turning back now.

She took a few steps down before swallowing hard, pulling her hand out to gesture at the door at the far end of the corridor.

"Haku, Mareep!" she shouted, "Combine your Thundershock and Ember towards that wall, NOW!"

The two Pokemon burst onto the scene, running at full pelt as they synchronised their attack. Haku's flames burst from his back like a flamethrower, and Mareep sent out a huge electrical wave around it. The spectacular array burned the sides of the walls, shorting out the lights above before slamming into the end of the corridor. The noise from the impact roared out, and smoke filled the room. Her vision was only compromised for a few seconds until red alarm lights filled the corridor with flashing crimson hues, blasting a high pitched siren throughout the complex.

The flashing red lights guided her through the corridor, whilst the shrill wail of the sirens beckoned fear into her. She ran as fast as she could, almost tripping on debris along the way. The black smoke from the fire forcing her to cover her mouth through coughs.

"Silver!" She shouted as she pushed the de-hinged door, the slab of wood and metal falling with a clattering thud.

Silver had managed to shield himself from the blast in the corner of his cell, his arms making an X shape as she sheltered his face from the falling debris. He heard the sirens rise and fall, watching as his cell became drenched in flashes of red. His mind was buzzing with questions yet it all fell onto one concern as he head a familiar voice call out to him.

"Lyra?!" He called in reply, watching as the battered door crashed to the tiled floor as he neared it.

Lyra backed away from the door as the freed red head stepped out in a bit of a daze, but he quickly snapped back to reality. They both looked at each other with panicked eyes, knowing that now was not the time for small talk.

They started to run back down towards the exit, but soon it was manned with at least four combat-ready security guards, blocking the only means of escape.

"Ekans!" She shouted loudly as the Pokemon slithered ahead of her, already hell bent on protecting his master. The long serpentine Pokemon struck one of the guards head first, wrapping the man's body in a powerful bind. The officer screamed in pain as his body was beginning to give way under the pressure, bones starting to splinter and break.

"Mareep! Thundershock!" Lyra shouted as the sheep-like Pokemon roared into action, a massive shock of lightning crackled towards two of the guards in a large, blinding flash, knocking them unconscious. Lyra managed to shield her eyes from the light, just in time to see Silver taking a left and running up a set of stairs. He remembered them taking his Pokemon up there when he arrived, and so furiously pelted up the steps, determined to aid their escape.

Lyra stopped, wondering where he was going, but through the confusion and noise she decided to keep her focus on the task at hand. She ran further along before stopping at a sight which bore horror to her mind.

The remaining security guard had his gun aimed at Ekans, panicking due to the curdling screams coming from his co-worker; who was still trapped within the serpents bind. Before a breath could be taken, the guard sent a close range bullet directly into the Pokemon's soft face, the bullet passing straight through and entering out the other side in a flurry of blood. It splattered upon the white walls as the Pokemon's grip loosened with the sudden loss of it's life, the top portion of his body slumping to the floor.

"EKANS!" Lyra screamed in terror, pulling out the gun and aiming it towards the remaining guard. Both Mareep and Haku halted next to her, as if still awaiting commands, but very much on tenterhooks. The two Pokemon cried out in anger and sorrow at the loss of their comrade, eyes focused in rage at the assailant.

Both Lyra and the officer shared an acute moment of silence under the thumping call of the siren which was still heavily resounding through the station. Neither one dared to make a move, nor utter a single word.

Suddenly Silver appeared at the foot of the stairs, his Pokeballs now in his possession again.

The officer was taken by surprise, aiming his gun at Silver who had no time to react.

A shot was fired,

It hit its target.

* * *

**Cliff Hanger! Muahahaa!**

**Poor Ekans :(**

**Please Review if you enjoyed the story so far!**

**ConCrit terribly appreciated!**


	8. Chapter 8: Fugitives

**Sorry for the late update - Had a very busy weekend!**

**This is quite a short chapter, and was ideally supposed to be on the last chapter (But I like cliff hangers so... yeah XD)**

**Hope you like it!**

**And of course, thank you x Desert Rose x, Dr. John Madblender and Insomniac for the support! **

* * *

In the moment that she heard Silver behind her, relief settled her system and courage flowed back to her fingertips. She felt strong again, as if he had some strange effect on her – like a connection, but between anger and determination. That was when she noticed the security guard's gun immediately switch targets. She had no time to reflect, she had no time to think through her actions or come up with a better course. It wasn't the fact that, if Silver where to die, she would have wasted her time and become a fugitive for no goal. It was the fact that she wanted him to live, she wanted to protect him. He had saved her earlier today, and for whatever reason he did it for, she still wanted to return the favour. But not necessarily so they were even.

That's why she pulled the trigger.

The deafening blast from the handgun rang painfully in her ears. It disorientated her for a short moment before she could feel the pain. The recoil on the weapon had hurt her wrist, and the barrel had shot back, slicing her between her thumb and finger. She followed the trajectory, to find that she had shot the guard in the side of the neck. He had one hand around his throat, blood gushing out between is fingers before he fell backwards and convulsed profusely until he was still. Lifeless.

She was mesmerized, and stuck to the ground she stood on. The realisation of what she had just done hadn't been absorbed, but the events running up until now where starting to piece together. She was here, she was really here and the escalation of events up until this moment was too much to comprehend.

"Lyra!" Silver shouted, standing in front of her, his hands wrapped around the tops of her arms. He pulled lightly, contemplating whether to slap her out of it. But he decided against it, especially since she had a gun in her hand. "We need to go, NOW!" Silver barked, knowing that reinforcements would be here at any second. He grabbed her wrist before yanking it forcefully. She snapped out of it and the urgency to escape took over.

She returned her Pokemon in a short panic, not wanting to have to worry about anyone but herself and Silver. Along with the unbearable feelings she would have to endure again if any one of them were to be killed.

She looked at Silver and nodded before they ran towards the station entrance, still keeping a good hold on her wrist.

The entrance was in sight, but they quickly halted their endeavours when three officers stormed the building. They were each heavily armed. Silver quickly got in front of Lyra, still keeping a firm grip on her wrist. It was a strange feeling to want to protect someone, a feeling he had never experienced before. But the longer he spent with Lyra, the more it grew. Almost as if she had become his property. And here he was, putting his life in danger to keep her safe – dealing with emotions that he has sworn never to let through. He had always seen it was weakness, but with her he felt strong, like he could accomplish anything with her at his side.

And this was something he wasn't going to admit, nor lose.

Without hesitation he took the gun from Lyra's hand, swiftly gunning down the guards with three separate shots. It was obvious that he had used a gun before, many times before. His actions were solid and confident, as if swatting flies. The shots rang loudly, each one making Lyra jump, her hand twisting to grip his wrist back. She had no idea how proficient he was, and it made her doubt herself if only for a moment. Silver guided her out of the building, both running as fast as their legs could take them. The afternoon sun blinded them for a second as they left the darkened station, black smoke billowing out of the back where Haku's flames had caught, threatening to burn the building to the ground.

They regained their sight then ran. Through the shouts and screams, through the forming crowds and away from the city.

They sat upon the cold, sandy ground. Drips and drops from the rocks above falling into little pools within the cave. They were silent, and had been until they had found this dank sanctuary. Both Lyra and Silver were breathing heavily, trying to catch their breath from the adrenaline fuelled escape. Each breath made her lungs ache, but the cold air of Onion Cave was assisting in her recovery.

Silver managed to settle his breathing first, his gaze firmly on Lyra who was sitting with her back against the rocky wall. He was stood close to her, leaning with his back against the wall. Haku's light making their shadows waver every now and again.

"Why, Lyra?" He said gently, though an air of distaste hung on his words "Why did you do that? Why didn't you just let me rot in there?"

She was silent for a moment, but collected her words as she looked up towards him. "I was returning the favour." she said simply before continuing. "You... tried to save me from Ethan, and that's what landed you in there! How could I let you rot for a crime you didn't commit? You're innocent."

"Who's to say I'm not guilty for other crimes." He said with a dark edge, his voice than falling to concern. "Do you realise that you've done Lyra? There is no going back now. What's done is done and you are no longer free. You should have left me there. Better off one life ruined than two."

Lyra was taken aback by this comment. "I can't go home. I can never see my family again. I can no longer challenge the Pokemon league. Everything that had a purpose in my life has been stripped from me in an afternoon. I'm well aware of what I've done." She almost snapped, the words lingering on her tongue like a bitter taste.

"Then your an idiot."

"What?"

"You had everything. You had a family, people that cared about you. You had a life of adventure to look forward to. And now look at you, hiding in a cave with a criminal whilst everything you've achieved so far has been turned to dust. Do you honestly realise the situation?"

"Yes, I do." She replied sharply, tears beginning to sting at her eyes. She had to walk away, leave everything behind and jump to a great unknown beyond. It was like a void inside her, she was a fugitive, and nothing about it seemed glamorous or thrilling.

Silver's words softened lightly as he noticed her tears. "You'll never find redemption, not until you're caught or death catches up to you."

She breathed deeply, wiping her forearm over her face to wipe away tears. "I would rather have a life like this then spend one more day in ignorance..." she was obviously referring to Ethan.

"What happened to him anyway? And why didn't you say anything when I was arrested? I honestly thought you had shunned me completely."

"That's where I got the gun, he had it to my back when the police arrived. If I had said anything..." she trailed off, trying to bring the conversation back. "I managed to knock him unconscious in our room when we arrived back at the Pokemon Centre, I left him tied up then went to the station."

Silver smirked. "You tied the bastard up?" He scoffed "Are you sure he's even alive?"

"I-I'm not sure..."

"Well, you should have killed him."

Lyra looked up towards the red head, curious as to how many people had died by his hands. He spoke about it so freely, and the flashback from him murdering those guards loomed in her mind. The doubt returned.

"He is obviously into something way deeper that you understand." Silver continued. "If he's alive, he's going to try and find you. He'll be out for blood, Lyra." As he said those words, he actually felt concerned over her safety. After all they had been through, he couldn't help but care for her. However small.

"Shit." She retorted, pulling herself up from the ground. She walked around in a small circle before looking to Silver, who was watching her carefully. "So.. What do you propose we do?"

"You're giving me that common enemy shit again, aren't you?"

She let out a nervous smile "Only this time it's far more than just one... It's a region." Her eyes flashed at the challenge, and she knew she couldn't go any further without Silver.

He smirked, wondering how she managed to see any light in such a dark, chaotic world. "I have my own plans, my own goals. I'm obliged to take you with me, if that's what your asking."

"I think it best if we stick together, don't you?"

Silver looked over to Lyra who had her hand outstretched, waiting for him to shake on it. It seemed like such a ridiculous past time for him, but nevertheless he walked over to her.

"Just don't get in my way. I'm not changing anything about my goals – So if you decide you want to take a different route, we'll go our separate ways." Though he knew that she would be doing quite the opposite of getting in the way, he knew that she was a good asset, though slightly emotional at times.

"Its a deal." She said as silver went to shake her hand, but he tucked his hand beneath hers and took her wrist. Conforming to an idea was beneath him. She smiled with her eyes, twisting her hand around and grabbing his, as if they were to save each others life.

As if to say _I'd catch you._

* * *

**Reviews, ConCrit and all that jazz are amazingly appreciated!**


End file.
